Ventana
by Odric tasantO
Summary: Vida. Muerte. Y lo que hay en medio. Me llamo Shizuru Fujino y soy una Fenestra. Siempre he compartido mi mundo con los muertos y moribundos. Pero no entendí de verdad lo que eso significaba hasta que cumplí diecisiete y vi mi propia mortalidad...
1. Shizuru

**Capitulo I**

**Shizuru**

* * *

Las primeras criaturas en buscarme fueron los insectos mis padres tuvieron que limpiar un montón de hormigas muertas la mañana siguiente después de traerme a casa desde el hospital. Mi primera palabra en la vida fue muerto y a la edad de cuatro años, un enorme sapo exploto a mis pies y ya nunca más volví a apagar las luces de mi habitacion, no tenía pesadillas sobre monstruos, no estaba asustada de una cosa en mi armario. De hecho, a menudo deseaba que ellos, los moribundos, se escondieran bajo mi cama en vez de acurrucarse entre el montón de animales de peluche junto a mi cabeza.

Mi primera tarea del día era retirar los cadáveres, la segunda era hacer la cama. He cavado cientos de tumbas en el patio trasero de mi casa hasta que nos quedamos sin sitio cerca de mi decimocuarto cumpleaños, a si que desde que puedo recordar la muerte se ha convertido en mi incomoda compañera. Me pasaba días temblando en mi cama, constantemente privada de sueño y crónicamente enferma. Siempre me dolía el estomago y tenia jaquecas. Los médicos me etiquetaron de hipocondríaca, porque nunca encontraron causas para los síntomas pero el dolor era real y con cada año que pasaba, los animales se hacían más grandes y en poco tiempo empezaron a venir también durante el día. En el colegio, los niños me susurraban apodos y los adultos también me marginaban y eso dolía. Pero a medida que fui creciendo deje de intentar encajar y llegue a la misma conclusión que todos los demás, yo era rara.

Cuando nació mi hermano Shirō, mantuve vigilancia en su habitación. Decidida a limpiar las cosas muertas antes de que el se despertara. Quería que el supiera que no estaba solo, que no le dejaría sufrir mis miedos, que el sería normal ante mis ojos. Pero cuando cumplió un mes de vida y los únicos muertos que se acercaban a él eran por mi causa, me aparte. Mi madre me abrazaba y me decía que era especial. Me gustaría pensar que mis padres no se sentían asqueados de mí, pero nunca olvidare las miradas que intercambiaban sobre mi cabeza, ellos fingían que no importaba. Que nada moría jamás a mí alrededor. Que nuestro jardín no era un cementerio y como mucho actuaban como si yo tuviera un talento.

Si teníamos una familia extensa, yo no los conocía a excepción de una tía abuela que me enviaba edredones de cumpleaños y con quien también compartía el mismo nombre. Mi mundo era, y es, la muerte y yo. Es un lugar solitario en que vivir, pero pensaba que las cosas estaban mejorando. Me llamo Shizuru Fujino y estaba equivocada.

Me levanté por la mañana, el 19 de Diciembre para ir a clases, estaba en una escuela privada y era el día de mi cumpleaños 17. Mis padres no me dejaron quedar en casa así que fue un típico día normal para mí. Lo que significaba comenzar el día con el estómago revuelto, me puse mi blusa blanca de algodón, necesaria para mi falda escocesa perfectamente plegada y me apliqué delineador grueso y tres capas de rimel, como si pudiera hacer que las sombras bajo mis ojos fuera un accesorio, después, pinté mis labios con un brillo claro, solía acatar el código de vestimenta hasta el límite porque al menos era parte de un grupo por una vez en mi vida, entonces el teléfono sonó: una vez. Dos veces. Tiré mi cepillo de dientes al lavabo y avancé por el pasillo. Las llamadas nunca eran para mí, pero solía contestarlas.

— ¿Hola?

Silencio. Respiración. Murmullos.

— ¿Hola?— repetí.

Mi madre se asomó por la escalera y exclamo.

— ¿Quién es?— Noté la preocupación en su voz y repetí.

— ¿Hola?

Se acerco a mí y arrancó de un tirón el cable del teléfono de la pared, respiraba agitadamente y estaba muy pálida, mi padre también apareció claramente molesto.

— ¿Otro? – pregunto el y mi madre tiró el cable y me abrazo violentamente como respuesta.

— ¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué está pasando?— Dije totalmente desconcertada, mi padre no dejaba de acariciar mi cabello. Durante los últimos cinco años, no me habían tocado, salvo por accidentes inevitables y ahora parecían no querer dejarme ir jamás.

—Ha empezado— Anuncio mi padre

— ¿Qué ha empezado? – pregunte y me asuste cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar.

—Hablaremos después de la escuela — dijo mi madre —Tienes una gran prueba hoy— Papá le apretaba los hombros como hacía siempre que ella estaba molesta.

—Creo que deberíamos... – comenzó el, pero _mamá_ le rogó.

—No, no, todavía no.

— ¿Qué está pasando?— volví a preguntar, estaba asustada sin saber que estaba sucediendo.

—Después de la escuela — dijo mamá con firmeza. —Ten cuidado hoy, mucho cuidado.

— ¿Cuidado de qué? ¿Por que no me dicen?— les pregunté pero al no tener respuesta intente adivinar — ¿Es por mi cumpleaños? No pienso hacer nada extremo, pero si tienen miedo podemos hablarlo.

Mi madre negó con la cabeza y solo repitió.

—Después de la escuela.

Miré a mi padre para que me orientara pero con su expresión entendí que no diría nada.

— ¿Es por un muchacho?, no estoy saliendo con nadie, no es que alguno me parara.

— ¿Quieres desayunar? – cambio de tema mi madre y yo me resigne.

—Nunca desayuno. No…, está bien. Voy a tomar el autobús o llegaré tarde.

¿Qué más podría ser? Mis calificaciones son excelentes.

—zuru-neechan, — Shirō se lanzó hacia mí, usando el apodo que me había puesto y que incluso ahora que tenía 6 años, seguía usando.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Te compré un regalo. Tengo un regalo. ¿Quieres verlo? — dijo cubriéndolo.

—Más tarde, Shirō kun. Después de la escuela. Será mejor con una torta ¿De acuerdo? — adoraba a mi hermano, era un amor incondicional que nunca había recibido de nadie, él no tenía miedo de mí.

—Pastel, pastel, mamá hizo pastel— Brincó alrededor con una sonrisa en la cara.

— ¿Por qué estás tan asustada? — le pregunte a mi madre en voz baja para que Shirō no oyera.

Pero fue mi padre el que contestó.

—Hay algo que hay que discutir cuando llegues a casa.

— ¿Estás seguro?— Exigí. Yo no había visto a ninguno de los dos tan asustados.

— No querrás perder el autobús — dijo mamá tomando la sobreprotección seriamente y me miro como si estuviera tratando de memorizar mi ADN — ¿Llevas todo lo que necesitas? — pregunto acariciando mi mejilla pero no dije nada solo caminé por la cocina con la sensación de estar en una fiesta de adultos, enojada de que no me dijeran lo que estaba pasando, tome mi bolso cuando papá salió de la cocina.

—Shizuru espera — me abrazó y tan rápido como pareció se fue.

— ¿Papá? — dije confundida, al menos Shirō kun no estaba actuando extraño. Estaba jugando con el Lego que le regale el día anterior, en su cumpleaños. Mi madre, mi hermano y yo nacimos con un día o dos de diferencia.

Oí el ruido metálico del autobús por la calle y me puse a caminar hacia él, sin mirar atrás. Llegué a la parada y las puertas del autobús se abrieron, otros chicos subieron enfrente de mí pero ninguno de ellos me habló.

Pasé la prueba de biología y mi examen de inglés, me salté el almuerzo como de costumbre, la cafetería era un reino que se tiene que evitar a toda costa uando si quieres evitar al resto de la humanidad, volví a la parada del autobús a las cuatro y media. Pensando… Los chicos entraron en el autobús detrás mía, todos charlando sin cesar y al bajar casi me tropiezo cuando un Mustang azul lleno de hombre adultos se acerco a coquetear con mis compañeras. Me sentía invisible, pero lo que pude observar luego me dejo perpleja. Un automóvil blanco se acercaba desde la esquina. El conductor tuvo que haber visto el Mustang y el grupo de adolescentes en el medio del camino pero juraría que se apresuró, acelerando como si corriera hacia mí. Dejé mi mochila caer, congelada por el Shock.

Mí madre quien debía de estar viendo por la ventana corrió fuera de la casa gritando y moviendo sus brazos y su voz rompió mi trance y me quité del camino, cayendo en la calle, pero el grupo de niños detrás de mi no fueron tan afortunados. Oí el impacto de metal contra metal y los gritos. El accidente solo duró segundos, pero para mi todo sucedía en cámara lenta. El auto blanco dio marcha atrás y se fue dejando al conductor del Mustang mitad adentro del vehículo y mitad afuera, vi a una compañera de clase de biología inmóvil en el suelo con otros chicos que no reconocí, me moví hacia el accidente para ayudar pero un dolor me dobló. Sentí como si mi brazo hubiera sido arrancado de su lugar, como si no quedara más oxígeno en mis pulmones. Respirar se volvió casi imposible para mi y caí en la carretera con lágrimas en los ojos y viendo como flashes de la vida de cada persona pasaban como pedazos de películas desunidas en mi mente.

Mamá me levantó y me arrastró lejos del lugar. Me hablaba pero no podía entenderla ¿Qué me estaba pasando? mi padre también estaba allí, colocándome en el asiento trasero del carro de la familia.

—Sácala de aquí, recogeré a Shirō y te encontraremos. — ordeno mi madre y cuando el carro comenzó a moverse. Ella me gritó. —Te quiero Shizuru, no lo olvides.

Mientras más nos alejábamos de la casa y el desastre, menos torturada me sentía. Mi respiración volvió y el dolor retrocedió con ella. Finalmente fui capaz de sentarme y limpiarme las mejillas con un pañuelo.

— ¿Mejor?— pregunto papá y asentí.

— ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunte

—Es tarde, tu madre debió habértelo dicho antes. Ella tenía que haberte explicado. Pero quería protegerte. Créeme, quería mantenerte a salvo y feliz que pudieras ser una niña normal el mayor tiempo posible. — Lo que dijo no tenía sentido.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?— Pregunté sin aliento. Nunca he estado segura, feliz o normal.

— Tú no eres humana Shizuru, no completamente humana, eres especial, el dolor que sentiste eran de las almas humanas, eso creo, es complicado.

— ¿Papá estás bien?

— Tienes que irte Shizuru, tienes que ir a la casa de la tía Shizu y aprender cómo hacer esa cosa.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—No lo sé. Tu madre se suponía que tenía que explicarte. — Grito frustrado — Nunca lo he visto antes. Todos estos años ella sabía que el dolor era real y no me lo dijo hasta que las llamadas empezaron…

— ¡Ella no está aquí! — Lo interrumpí alzando mi voz — ¡Tú si! ¿Qué quieres decir con que no soy humana?

—Eres un ángel, conocido como un Fenestra. — ahora todo tiene sentido como no lo pensé antes, obviamente, me quede dormida en el autobús y esto es pesadilla.

— Por supuesto.

—No estoy loco, señorita. — me dijo con voz severa mientras se detenía frente a una tienda

— ¿Puedes caminar?— Preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza, me sentía aturdida.

Papá me ayudó y me llevó cargada mientras seguía mirando de vez en cuando sobre su hombro como si esperara que nos siguieran, tenia las maletas sobre sus hombros. Pasamos por una puerta marcada como solo empleados.

— ¿Papá?

Un taxi se encontraba estacionado justo afuera de la puerta y un chico desaliñado no mucho mayor que yo, comenzó a trasladar el equipaje de las manos de papá al taxi.

—Tengo que volver por tu madre y tu hermano. No vuelvas a casa no estaremos allá. Algún día nos volveremos a ver. Nunca estarás sola Shizuru pero el resto de este viaje debes hacerlo por tu cuenta.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué está pasando?— Las lágrimas comenzaron a quebrar mi voz y mi padre solo señaló al conductor del taxi. —Éste es Y_ūichi Tate_ te llevara a la estación de autobús. Tienes que ir con la Tía.

— ¿Voy a Fuka?

Papá asintió.

— Ella será capaz de ayudarte, pero tendrás que ser muy cuidadosa, Mantente lejos de las personas que estén enfermas o muriéndose. ¿Me escuchaste? Corre lejos de ellos hacia el otro lado hasta que llegues a donde tu tía.

Nada tenía sentido.

—Prométemelo Shizuru, que estarás lejos de la muerte hasta que llegues con tu tía, Prométemelo. — Yo nunca había visto tanta intensidad en la cara de mi padre. Me asustaba.

—Yo... Yo lo prometo. — Tartamudeé las palabras.

—Ellos han llegado — la voz del conductor rompió el hechizo de la mirada fija de mi padre.

—Ahora tienes que irte. Hay una carta para ti en el equipaje. — Dijo metiéndome dentro del taxi

—No quiero ir.

—Créeme, tienes que irte. — Papá besó mi frente — Mantén tu cabeza baja, esto terminará pronto te lo prometo — y antes de que pudiera responder, cerró la puerta y desapareció dentro de la tienda

— ¡Papá! ¡Papá! — grité.

— Será mejor que mantengas silencio y te recuestes o ellos te verán — Dijo Y_ūichi _san.

— ¿Quienes? — tal vez el supiera mas que yo de todo esto

— Para dar la mejor explicación, los chicos malos.

— ¿Los chicos malos?

— ¿Sabes en lo te convierte eso?— me dijo una sonrisa torcida.

— ¿En una loca?

— No, en uno de los buenos — El taxi se dirigió fuera del estacionamiento y apoyé mi cabeza entre mis manos, esto tenía que ser un sueño.

— Disculpe señorita, llegamos — Y_ūichi san_ bajó la velocidad y detuvo el taxi.

— ¿Aquí?— Le pregunté, no conocía esta parte de la ciudad.

— La estación de autobuses, Probablemente estarás acostumbrada a los aeropuertos. Ponte esto para tapar tu pelo. — Me entregó una gorra de béisbol — Tienes dinero en la mochila, para comprar el ticket.

— ¿Venta de tickets?— Apenas e imitaba sus palabras correctamente.

— ¿Sabes a dónde vas?— Preguntó mientras descargaba todo mi equipaje.

— ¿Papá dijo algo sobre Fuka?

—No lo sé, ni quiero saberlo. Sólo estoy haciéndole un favor a un amigo.

— ¿Qué sabes de todo esto Y_ūichi _san?

— Todo lo que sé es que ayudas a la gente a llegar al cielo. Aparte de eso, necesitas a alguien mejor informado.

¿Ayudo a la gente llegar al cielo? ¿Es una broma?

— Hay una carta de tu madre. Entra en la estación. Toma el autobús. Preste atención su alrededor. ¿Entendido?— Luego, aceleró el motor y se alejó, dejándome en el estacionamiento.

Entre en la terminal y recorrí el vestíbulo vacío con la mirada ¿Que soy yo? ¿Me conoces? ¿Quién está detrás de mí? ¿Y por qué? Busque entre los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y encontré en mi búsqueda la carta de mi madre. Me encantaba su escritura a mano. Una punzada de nostalgia me sorprendió cuando empecé a leer.

_Diciembre 19._

_Cumpleaños 17 de mi bebé._

_Querida Shizuru:_

_Es muy difícil para mí escribir esta carta, pero sé que es aún más difícil para ti leerla. Sé que el dolor en mi corazón sólo es comparable con el tuyo y me gustaría decirte que no tengas miedo. Pero ahora me pregunto si tu destino no será más difícil por mi necedad de aferrarme a ti el mayor tiempo posible, te he puesto en gran peligro. Sé que esto es aterrador, tenia la esperanza de viajar contigo para ayudarte. Pero se nos acabó el tiempo y espero que algún día me perdones. Ahora eres una mujer y es hora de tomar tu lugar como Ventana, un título con el que sé que no estás familiarizada. Eres especial, Shizuru siempre has sabido esto y yo también._

_Lo supe en el momento en que tú llanto sonó en la medianoche de este día, hace diecisiete años. Se te han otorgado dones y talentos bendecidos. Pero para la verdadera grandeza se necesita un gran sacrificio. Ellos te mantendrán segura en tu viaje. No sé en qué forma van a aparecer, pero sí sé que te ayudaran. Sabemos que vamos a volver a verte de nuevo. Si no es en esta vida, será en el otro lado._

_Quiero que sepas que tu viaje es necesario y que otros han sentido lo que estás sintiendo. Solo que algunos no son lo suficientemente fuertes, pero tu tienes la fuerza de un diamante perfecto y un valor nacido de la compasión._

_Aprende todo lo que puedas, se amable contigo misma y nunca olvides quien eres hija. Sabes que te quiero, pero tienes que huir a la seguridad. En ningún caso, vuelvas a casa, está vacía. Ve a la casa de la tía Shizu, en Fuka, sube en el autobús de las siete a.m. Bájate en la segunda parada y busca un auto de color verde tierra, lo reconocerás en cuanto lo veas. He incluido un dinero extra en caso de que tengas problemas. Me temo que será _Shirō_ quien se pierda más de ti que el resto de nosotros juntos. Tú eres uno de los elegidos Shizuru. Esto significa que debes seguir tu camino sin nosotros, pero sé que siempre estaré en tu corazón._

_Firma: Tu madre en esta vida._

Debo haber leído la carta una y otra vez porque me la aprendí de memoria, Miraba a mi alrededor siempre vigilante de las personas que me rodeaban, pero todos ellos parecían personas normales, tenia doce horas para matar a si que decidí comprarme algo de comer. Traté de tararear algunos compases de —Feliz Cumpleaños— pero no pude pasar de las primeras notas cuando el llanto quebranto mi voz.

—Feliz cumpleaños décimo séptimo, Shizuru. — me dije cuando mordí un dulce, me recosté en la silla y dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás y recordé que cuando yo era pequeña, de la edad de Shirō kun tal vez, estudié la única fotografía de la Tía Shizu que teníamos en la casa. Yo la estudiaba para ver si me parecía a ella, nunca la había conocido y francamente, era escalofriante tener el nombre de alguien vivo. Extrañamente mamá nunca había actuado como si la Tía fuera una persona real, sino como si fuera una leyenda. No teníamos noticias de ella, excepto en mi cumpleaños. Por lo general enviaba una colcha que crecía en tamaño conmigo a lo largo de los años. Me enderecé. Nada había llegado este año. Ningún paquete para mí ¿Sabrá ella que voy? ¿Es esto parte de un plan? resistí las ganas de llamar a mis padres y preguntar respirando profundamente ¿realmente no están en casa?

Cuando el sol comenzó a iluminar el horizonte, el fuerte sonido de unos tacones altos rompió el silencio y una mujer de cabello corto rojo corrió hacia el mostrador. Sus manos no dejaban de hablar como su boca, sin embargo, el vendedor de billetes, aburrido, apenas despegó la mirada de la televisión. La mujer golpeó el mostrador y pisoteó los talones, pero su mezcla de inglés-japonés no logró una respuesta del secretario. Tal vez no la entendió. Cerré los ojos, incliné la cabeza en mi equipaje e intenté desconectarme del problema. La conversación en el mostrador se hizo más desesperada. No quería interferir. Había estudiado cinco idiomas, pero en realidad nunca había utilizado ninguno de ellos. La mujer comenzó a ponerse histérica. Ella no tenía suficiente dinero para el billete. Estupendo me dije irónicamente. Dejé que la sangre fluyera y empecé a caminar. Arrastré mis pasos despacio, esperando que si caminaba lo suficientemente lento el enfrentamiento habría terminado, pero no tuve suerte. Pregunté si le podía ayudar y el rostro del secretario floreció con alivio

— Ella insiste en ir a algún lugar en Fuka pero no tiene el dinero suficiente. No puedo venderle un pasaje — Le expliqué la situación a la mujer con un ingles no muy perfecto y su cara se iluminó de alegría de que alguien la hubiera entendido. Contó un montón de historias demasiado rápido para que pudiera entenderlas, solo logre escuchar que su hija iba a tener gemelos. No tenía más dinero y algo sobre perder su trabajo. Esto podría ser un truco, pensé, una historia que se inventó, pero igual busqué en los bolsillos de mi abrigo y encontré el dinero que mamá me había dejado para emergencias.

—No, no — pidió la señora Yuuki, ella no quería caridad.

—Por favor—. Por favor insistí.

El empleado nos dio ambos billetes y una sonrisa hermosa que me hacia recordar a mi madre apareció en la cara de la señora, ella agarró el billete como si fuera un regalo de Dios. La Señora Yuuki insistió en que me iba a pagar una vez en Fuka. Regresé a mi rincón. Hasta que finalmente llamaron a nuestro número de autobús. Otras diez personas rodearon tratando de ser el primero en abordar pero yo me quede atrás, sintiendo la necesidad de mantener mi distancia y recé para que nadie hablara conmigo. Yo no quería entrar en el autobús como todos. Yo no era un viajero.

La Señora Yuuki dio unas palmaditas en el asiento junto a ella con evidente entusiasmo cuando me vio y me sente junto a ella.

— Muy linda— me repetía y dejé de darle las gracias después de unas horas. No hablamos durante el camino, yo no tenía mucho que decir. Estaba llena de preguntas, pero ella no podía responder a ninguna.

El sol se elevó muy alto en el cielo y luego se oculto. Las luces de la autopista brillaron al pasar las paradas de camiones y áreas de descanso. El interior del autobús estaba a oscuras. Nos detuvimos un par de veces para hacer descansos y tomar un bocadillo rápido. A la luz de la mañana, compartí un sándwich con la señora Yuuki, quien me dio una manzana y varias galletas caseras a cambio. ¿Qué estarían haciendo mis padres ahora? ¿Estaban de acuerdo? ¿Shirō tendría más miedo que yo?

Por fin Fuka quedo a la vista, mi pulso se aceleró. Aun llevaba puesto mi uniforme de escuela, estaba arrugado y manchado con Dios sabe qué. Me dolían las piernas de estar sentada tanto tiempo y quería una ducha. Tenía sueño y lo que mas deseaba era que alguien me digera que todo esto se trataba de un error. Bajé del autobús y varios copos de nieve se adherían a mi piel. Recogí mis maletas, yo tenía que buscar un automóvil verde. Se suponía que lo reconocería en cuanto lo viera, pero lo único que puedo distinguir es el blanco de la nieve por todas partes. No hay señales de nada verde. ¿Voy a reconocerlo en cuanto lo vea? ¿Una persona? ¿Verde tierra? ¿La tía Shizu? Todos los pasajeros corrieron al interior, en busca de luz y calor y me quedé sola. Como siempre, de pie en la sombría y sola terminal de Fuka, camine trabajosamente entre los viajeros hasta que vi a un anciano en silla de ruedas que jugueteaba con el tubo de oxigeno en su nariz y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda de repente. Me sentía como si estuviera intentando aguantar demasiado tiempo mi respiración bajo el agua, me había sentido así durante el accidente y la voz de mi padre sonó en mi cabeza:

— Prométeme que correrás. Corre Shizuru.

Tenia que irme. Necesitaba crear una distancia entre el moribundo y yo. Alguien, alguna persona moría y eso me hacía daño. El anciano se dio vuelta y miró fijamente, sus ojos se ensancharon y sus manos se alargaron hacia mí y una punzada de dolor agudo llenó mi cabeza y recorrió mi brazo. Comencé a tropezar hacia la salida. La familia del hombre se congregaba a su alrededor, pero de todos modos tenía la mirada fija en mi hasta que sonrió, tropecé al llegar a la puerta de salida, pero al menos ya podía respirar y el dolor disminuyo, me arrodillé y vomité, Me senté en un banco que estaba frente a la terminal para recuperar mis fuerzas y cerré mis ojos, escuche una ambulancia detenerse en la estación de autobuses, esperé hasta que se hubieran alejado con el anciano en una camilla y luego volví adentro de la estación. No tenía otra opción.

— Shizuru, Shizuru. — Al escuchar que alguien gritaba mi nombre, me volví y vi a una mujer embarazada que se acercaba hasta donde yo estaba y detrás de ella la señora Yuuki venia agitando sus manos. Me detuve. Me había olvidado por completo de la señora.

— Soy la doctora Yuuki Nao. Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi madre.

— De nada. — Me sentía un poco incomoda por la mirada fija de la señora Yuuki

— Ella quiere que usted tenga esto. — dijo Nao san quien me entregó un billete.

— No puedo aceptarlo, yo no le di tanto dinero — dije tratando de devolverle el dinero.

— Sí, pero compartiste la comida y ella quiere asegurarse que tienes bastante para comer esta noche. ¿Estás bien? No te ves bien.

— Oh, yo estoy bien, gracias, pero no puedo...

— Por favor. Guárdelo. Tenemos que llegar al hospital mis contracciones han comenzado. Creo. — Eso explicaba las muecas de dolor grabado en su rostro — Aquí está mi tarjeta. Si necesitas algo, por favor llámame. — Nao hablo un momento con su madre, mientras yo guardaba su tarjeta y le daba las gracias.

— Ella quiere que usted sepa que ella la verá otra vez. — dijo no muy segura de lo que decía e iba a continuar pero su madre se adelanto y dijo.

— Bella, bella Luz. — lo dijo en japones mientras tocaba mi mejilla y luego ambas se dirigieron a la salida. Quería preguntarle que sabía ella de la luz. ¿Qué vio ella? Pero mantuve mi boca cerrada y las vi alejarse.

Me quedé sola en la terminal esperando ver llegar a alguien pero nadie examinó la estación de autobuses como si estuvieran buscando a una chica que nunca hubiera conocido. Claramente, nadie me esperó. Me senté durante horas, saqué el papel en que mi madre había escrito la dirección de la Tía y me debatí entre seguir las instrucciones de mamá e ir a buscarla yo misma, pensando, un imponente hombre de piel negra vino hacia a mi, estudió mi equipaje. Su vibra era peligrosa, contenida, de manera que se sentía protección e intimidación.

— ¿Necesita un taxi, señorita?

— ¿Disculpe?— pregunté, con mi mirada fija en la suya.

— ¿Va a algún sitio?— Dijo él. Miré detenidamente mi reloj. Han pasado ya cinco horas.

—Tal vez. — Yo no sabía si sería él.

—Usted me dirá. — Puedo sentarme aquí y esperar o puedo conseguir ir a la casa de la tía a exigir respuestas. Él se metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, pero sin quitar sus ojos de mí. —Yo he hecho seis viajes desde este lugar y usted siempre esta aquí. — me explico alcanzándome una fotografía. — esta es mi hija Sofí, está en otro país ahora, pero viene de visita por las fiestas, espero que ella no esté tan sola como usted. Soy Josías. ¿Dónde está su familia? o ¿A dónde debes ir?

Nunca había aprendido a confiar en mis instintos ni siquiera sabia si los tenia, no sabía si podía confiar en este hombre, pero quería una cama, una ducha y algo de comer. Tome el papel de mi bolsillo. En el peor de los casos, era un asesino en serie que se alimentaba de viajeros pero al menos mi muerte terminaría esto.

—Bien. Seguro. 115 Norte Sur.

— ¿El lugar grande de Sesenta y nueve?— preguntó.

—eso creo.

Su frente se arrugó.

— ¿Tienes familia allí?

—Mi tía. — Tragué.

—La llevaré pero la nieve es muy espesa allí para que mi pequeño vehículo, solo la acercare lo más que pueda.

— ¿Conduces un automóvil verde?— Pregunté, considerando que tal vez este hombre era para mi.

—No, señorita. Tengo un viejo Subaru azul claro, con viejas cadenas. – dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba mis maletas.

—Oh. — Luego le seguí. Él era muy hablador. Me habló de su familia, su hija que estudia en Boston. Me senté atrás y escuché. Asentía con la cabeza solo cuando era necesario. No hizo muchas preguntas y yo no sabia donde estaba o a donde nos dirigíamos y me sentía demasiado cansada como para preocuparme.

—Aquí estamos. — Dijo deteniendo el carro en una parada y abrió el maletero.

En la distancia casi podía ver el brillo de las luces.

— ¿Está seguro?— pregunté, asustada que tener que salir al frio de la nieve.

—Estoy seguro. — Me puse mi bufanda alrededor de la boca y metí las manos en un par de guantes. Eché un vistazo abajo a mis botas lamentando no llevar ropa para el frio.

— No tengo muchas opciones ¿verdad? – me dije y Josías me miro y dijo.

— ¿Estás segura? Puedo dejarte en un motel de la ciudad y llamar a su tía por teléfono. — Parecía no querer dejarme sola en la oscuridad de lo desconocido. Puse una sonrisa valiente.

—Voy a estar bien. Gracias. — y le di el dinero que me había entregado la señora Nao antes.

— es demasiado, déjalo como un regalo. — Me dio una reverencia y no tocó el dinero.

—Gracias, pero por favor tómelo. — insistí. —Envíelo a su hija para un paseo en taxi. Ella podría necesitarlo.

—OK — Anotó en un pedazo de papel y lo puso en mi mano. — Si necesitas ayuda, llámame, por favor.

— Gracias. — Metí su tarjeta en mi bolsillo y empecé a subir el camino.

No podía ver la casa. No había nada que me hiciera pensar que esto era una buena idea. Escuché el sonido del motor del viejo Subaru desvanecerse, ahora no tenía sentido mirar hacia atrás. He estado caminando por horas, hasta que finalmente tuve que descansar y derrumbarme donde estaba. Ninguna estrella iluminaba el cielo y no había suficiente luz en el ambiente para ver más allá de las borrosas sombras que estaban frente a mí.

—Aaaaaa-ooowwww. - Un lobo aulló demasiado cerca de mi oído. Me levante de un salto con mi corazón latiendo rápidamente y la adrenalina bombeando a través de mí.

Excelente. Shizuru. Dormirse en la nieve acaso quieres este sea el final de tu cuento de hadas. Empecé a caminar de nuevo, colgué mi equipaje detrás de mí. La nieve dejó de caer y tuve mejor visibilidad. Tú en realidad no escuchaste un lobo, estás cansada, delirando y congelada hasta la muerte. Pero no has oído aullar a un lobo me repetía constantemente, caminaba trabajosamente, mis pulmones ardían por el esfuerzo. Un puente de piedra se alzaba delante de mí. Un arroyo corría bajo mis pies y mi estómago gruñó y caí al suelo, pero entonces oí el rugido de nuevo y no era mi estómago. Gire sobre mi misma tratando de ver al animal gruñendo.

— Yo no soy la única con hambre ¿verdad? — Dije en voz baja y tragué saliva.

—Arrrrwwwllll. - El sonido era terrible y feroz, tan bestial que un escalofrío me recorrió. Yo era el conejo para el lobo. La moderna Caperucita Roja. Tome mis maletas con fuerza esperando protegerme. Detrás de mí, los arbustos crujían. Mis piernas no querían moverse, estaban tan congeladas y caí de nuevo, mi rodilla golpeó el suelo raspándose. Sentía el calor goteando bajo mi pierna y vi la sombra del charco de sangre de mí herida.

—Ggggrrrrreeeeerrrr.

Miré fijamente dentro de la noche, incapaz de detectar a la bestia. Me arrastré con mis pies, abandonando mis cosas. Corrí y tropecé, medio tambaleándome. Me detuve y traté de oír. Levanté la cabeza, vi el brillo de las luces. Oí voces, me acerqué, las sombras se convirtieron en cosas: un montón de leña, un coche, una casa y edificios.

La casa era enorme y un automóvil color verde tierra estaba al lado de la casa.

— ¡Ayuda!— Grité, pero la voz no me salía.

—Ella lleva esperando horas... —se quejo alguien — Si pudiera comprar cuatro piezas de repuesto.

— ¿Quién necesita comprar las cuatro piezas de repuesto?— Las notas de una mujer respondió desde el auto.

— Alguien que ha estado recibiendo los neumáticos ponchados no crees.

— Tienes razón. Obtén las piezas lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Qué debe estar pensando?

Me acerque al carro y me desplomé contra su lado.

—Discu... — No podía pronunciar las palabras, así que traté golpear en lateral del vehículo para atraer su atención con la poca energía que me quedaba. No me escucharon. Luego escuche algo detrás de mí y me volví para ver a un lobo gigante lanzarse a mí. Yo grité, me parece. No estoy segura. El lobo tomo mi pierna y comenzó a tirar de mí. Un cuerpo apareció desde debajo del coche. Una chica de pelo negro y penetrantes ojos verdes.

— Ves, te dije que aparecería—. Dijo acercándose a mi, sonaba entre molesta y preocupada

— ¡Dios mío, ella está medio congelada!—. grito alguien tras ella.

— Por supuesto que lo esta, podía haberse puesto más ropa. Tú dijiste que su mamá iba a empacar maletas con lo que ella necesitaba. ¿Dónde están?

— Traté de hablar y decir algo pero el mundo se volvió negro para mi.


	2. Fujino

**Fujino**

Shizuru se removía inquieta sobre su cama, debe de tener una pesadilla, realmente me preocupa todo lo que ha pasado, sin tan solo hubiera estado allí para recogerla, Natsuki entro a la habitación con una bandeja en las manos justo en el momento en que Shizuru se despertó jadeando y con la respiración desigual como si hubiera sido perseguida por el mismisimo demonio en persona.

— tranquila pequeña. — Le dije acercándome — Soy tu tía. Vas a estar bien.

Me miro fijamente preocupada.

—A menos que amputemos tu pie debido al frío…— dijo Natsuki aun cargando la bandeja. Parecía estar guardando la distancia de Shizuru, lo cual me parecio extraño ya que fue ella quien la trajo hasta aquí. Shizuru estaba claramente asustada.

—Natsuki, no bromees con eso. — Roce su pierna con mi mano para calmarla un poco —Tu pie está perfectamente simplemente un poco mordida.

—Ella se lo merece, después de todo a quien se le ocurre caminar dos millas en la nieve con una minifalda. — resopló Natsuki, sin la menor señal de preocupación.

Shizuru trato de sentarse hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba junto a Duran quien se acerco mas a ella cuando su mano izquierda lo toco.

—No te preocupes cariño, él te ha adoptado. Lo cual es extraño a Duran normalmente no le gustan los extraños.

—Normalmente se los come— Lanzo la indirecta Natusuki con una sonrisa en los labios. Su sentido del humor definitivamente necesitaba pulirse.

—Natsuki… Duran no te morderá — le digo mientras la ayudaba a sentarse y acomodaba las almohadas detrás de ella — Ella es Natsuki, Shizuru, mi chica de los viernes y comediante durante los fines de semana.

Las presente, aunque Natsuki quien parecía haber encontrado muy interesante el piso solo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza. Acercó la bandeja hasta Shizuru y se alejó como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa.

—Aquí, Come. –le dijo.

— ¿Que estoy haciendo aquí? – pregunto Shizuru con voz queda. Duran lloriqueó y se movió furtivamente más cerca de la cama, como si quisiera el permiso de arrimarse.

—No muerde. — le explico Natsuki

— ¿Cómo?— Pregunto Shizuru quien parecía reacia de acercar al pobre animal.

—Duran, él no muerde a personas que le agradan—. Dijo dándonos la espalda

—Genial, ¿pero que está pasando?

—Pareces gustarle. — continuo de tal forma que parecía como si no estuviera de acuerdo con el lobo.

—Gracias, eso ya lo entendí — Shizuru comenzaba a cansarse de ella y comenzó a comer.

— Es suficiente Natsuki, deja de molestarla. No le prestes atención, pequeña. Come tu sopa antes que se ponga tan fría como tú lo estabas. Luego podrás contarnos tu aventura. Perdona que no estuviéramos allí para recogerte. Yo quería estar allí pero.

— Era intento de suicidio. — gruñó Natsuki.

—Natsuki es suficiente —Le dije severamente y esta cruzo la habitación de un saltó y salió cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

— ¿Por qué no estaban ustedes allí? ¿Qué soy yo? — pregunto Shizuru una vez que nos quedamos sola, mas no respondí quizás ella pensaba que no quería decirle nada frente a Natsuki pero la verdad es que ya habría tiempo y ella necesitaba descansar.

Comence a charlar sobre todo y nada mientras ella se concentraba en comer y una vez hubo terminado volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Qué es un fenestra? ¿Dónde están mis padres? — pero dejo de hacer preguntas después de que las ignore todas y pronto volvió a quedarse dormida.

Baje a la cocina Natsuki acababa de rescatar las maletas de Shizuru de la nieve y le pedi que las subiera al que ahora seria su cuarto salí un momento para respirar aire fresco y una hora después escuhe un ruido en la sala de estar.

— ¿Ya es Navidad? – decía Shizuru

— Bueno, si es la bella durmiente. – decía Natsuki desde la cocina.

—ara, ara supongo que eso hace a Natsuki la bruja malvada ¿no? – me alegre de que ya se sintiera mejor y decidi entrar a la cocina.

—¿Tienes hambre?— le pregunto Natsuki mientras Duran trotaba detrás de ella y Shizuru murmuraba algo parecido a Traidor

—Espero que te guste mi comida Bambi. — dijo Natsuki divertida tomando un baso de jugo de naranja mientras Shizuru se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

—Es suficiente—. Dije al entrar en la cocina. —Hola, pequeña. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?— le pregunte a Shizuru.

—Supongo—. Fue la unica respuesta que obtuve, Shizuru se veía aturdida, obviamente no tenía ni idea de cómo responder a esa pregunta.

—Estarás hambrienta, Siéntate. — le dije

— ¿Estás segura de que no debemos apagar las velas?— dijo refiriéndose al enorme abeto adornado con velas reales encendidas en la sala de estar.

— ¡Bah, eso es un árbol fresco! No quemará esta casa esta noche.

—Oh

Me senté en la vieja mesa de caoba de la cocina y tome una gruesa capa de pan para Shizuru e iba a untarla de mantequilla cuando me detuvo.

—Yo puedo hacerlo

—Por supuesto, por supuesto. Disculpa es solo que nos diste un susto.

—Lo siento

—Sí, hasta pareces una refugiada de guerra — dijo Natsuki y Shizuru le lanzo una mirada que seguro le sentaba como una bofetada.

—Habrá galletas de Navidad para el postre, si quieres. — Dije divertida — Natsuki, tráele un té a Shizuru y a mí por favor — ella me miró con una mirada inquisitiva. ¿Cómo si se preguntase como sabía que prefería el te? — A todos nos gusta, querida. Natsuki, ven siéntate con nosotras. — le dije

Y acerco una silla y se sentó a horcajadas como si quisiera poner el respaldo de la silla entre nosotras a estado muy distante desde que supo de la llegada de Sizuru. Comencé a comer.

—¡Estuvo delicioso!— dijo Shizuru impresionada a lo que Natsuki se sonrojo y esquivo su mirada.

—Me alegro de que te supiera bien. Has tenido un largo viaje, que será más largo todavía. — dije antes de beber un sorbo de té y al parecer esa fue la gota que derramo el baso para mi pequeña niña.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Quién eres? – Exploto - Me refiero a sé que eres mi tía-abuela, mi tocaya, pero yo nunca te he conocido antes. – Shizuru hacia las preguntas una tras otras sin dejarle tiempo de respirar — ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué mi padre me tiró en un taxi y viajé por todo el país a algún lugar olvidado por Dios en medio de ninguna parte? y entonces… actúa como si solo estuviera aquí de visita en vacaciones y — hizo una pausa solo para señalar a Duran, que había estado dormido en el suelo de la cocina — casi me mata en la tormenta de nieve y ahora decidimos que somos amigos. – parecía incapaz de evitar el flujo de preguntas. — ¿Dónde están mis padres y cuándo llegaré a verlos? ¿Y qué diablos es un fenestra? No quiero ser uno. No quiero tener nada que ver con eso. — Aparto su silla y se apoyo en la mesa para señalar a Natsuki y gritarle — Y si no eres más amable conmigo voy a mover las cejas, los labios o el bolso o cómo diablos hago para matar a todo a mí alrededor y entonces estarás muerta. Y entonces veremos quién ríe de último. — termino dejándose caer hacia abajo en su silla, agotada.

Natsuki comenzó a reírse descaradamente como si Shizuru le hubiera dicho que era la princesa de Egipto.

—Te dije que deberíamos haberla ido a buscar a la terminal — me dijo con fingida preocupación. — Nosotras las jóvenes nunca hacemos lo que se nos dice.

Solo asentí con la cabeza, en realidad a mi también me había echo gracia pero no quería que mi querida sobrina pensara que no la tomaba enserio.

— Bueno, veo que tenemos trabajo que hacer. Lo que hace el amor en esta época del año. – Dije irónicamente – Natsuki, trae alguno dulces para nosotras y un poco mas de te, por favor. Será una noche larga. Vamos, querida niña, vamos a ver si puedo descifrar algo del hilo que te hizo un nudo en el cerebro. — La tome del codo y la lleve hasta la sala de estar con Duran detrás de nosotras — ¿por dónde empezar, por dónde empezar? ¿Enviarte a mí totalmente inconsciente? ¿Por el legado de Gabriel en que estaban pensando? ¿No te han dicho nada? Esta es la era de la información, por el amor del Creador.

Nos sentamos una frente a la otra y Natsuki comenzó a servirnos el te.

— ¿Por dónde empiezo? — Yo nunca he hecho esto antes y no tenía que hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué no empezar por el principio? — dijo ShiZuru y ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Qué sabes de tu historia? ¿Religión? ¿Política? — tantee para saber como comenzar.

—Soy una buena estudiante.

— ¿Y nunca te preguntas por qué las cosas muertas se acumulan en tu presencia?— por que no se lo había cuestionado antes a su madre.

— Ella piensa que es un fenómeno. — Dijo Natsuki y al juzgar por la mirada de Shizuru acertó — ¿Me equivoco?

— ¿yo de verdad… Los mato? — pregunto asustada Shizuru, parece que nunca antes se había planteado esta posibilidad enserio

— ¡No! ¡No!— dije levantándome para acercarme — por supuesto que no querida debería golpear a tu madre por dejarte pensar eso

—bueno la verdad es que yo nunca pregunté. — Dijo Shizuru hundiéndose mas en su silla — pero si me lo pregunte, quiero decir que mi coexistencia con la muerte es enorme como para dejarlos pasar por alto

— ¿Conoces la ley de conservación de energía?— realice otra pregunta.

— ¿La energía no puede ser creada o destruida, pero puede cambiar su forma?

—Exacto. — dije complacida con su respuesta. — ¿Comprendes que el aire caliente sube y mantienen los sumideros frescos?

—Supongo.

— ¿Alguna vez has examinado una cosa muerta? — continúe

—He visto en abundancia. — recalco ella.

—Si, ¿pero los has estudiado? ¿Realmente examinado? Cuando aquel cuerpo el animal o el humano, cuando aquel cadáver muere, la energía sube como el calor. — Hice una pausa para que lo analizara y continúe. — Tú no eres la muerte. Tú no traes la muerte, tú no la controlas y no puedes cambiar el rumbo de ese destino. La verdad tú puedes administrar medios para salvar vidas como RCP, pero si esa alma está lista para elevarse, entonces, ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie puede hacer que se detenga.

—Si no soy la muerte, ¿qué es lo que soy?

— una fenestra, una ventana abierta en el ático en la más alta de las casas, para la transición de la energía de la vida al más puro y mejor mundo posible. Eres una puerta al paraíso, la vida después de la muerte.

—una súper chica. — termino Natsuki mientras comía un puñado de dulces.

—seguro. — dijo Shizuru con sarcasmo y yo me reí.

—Tú no me crees. – le asegure y ella se defendió.

—Bueno es la mejor definición que he recibido hasta ahora pero como creerlo ¿Por qué no he oído hablar de fenestras antes?— Pregunto.

— ¿Debido a que la gente no vive para hablar de ellos?— señaló Natuski como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo.

Shizuru solo hizo rodar los ojos y yo continúe mi explicación

—Estamos protegidas. Por un grupo especial llamados Protectores.

— ¿Y soy humana o de Marte? — no pude evitar reírme tontamente como una colegiala.

— ¿Marte? — pregunte sin entender.

—que no lo sabes, Súper chica, nosotras somos de Venus — soltó Natsuki.

—Cállate. — Le dijo molesta Shizuru. — ya deja de burlarte de mí.

Natsuki guardó silencio y se recostó en una silla obedientemente.

—La vida comienza en el mismo lugar, con el mismo Creador. - dije

— ¿Dios?

—los nombres cambian según la cultura.

—Ahora suenas como una galleta de la fortuna. – me dijo cansada

—La religión trata sobre lo que somos. Somos creados para ayudar a las almas a seguir adelante a lo que los budistas llaman la aclaración, lo que los cristianos llaman el cielo y así sucesivamente.

—Todo es sobre la religión. – se dijo Shizuru

—Puede ser, pero los fenestras no están relacionados en una rama específica de la Fe. Tampoco los protectores y mucho menos los Aternocti, pero ellos vienen del lado de los Destructores.

—Pero la gente los odia sea cual sea la tradición de todos modos. — Dijo Natsuki con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿De dónde venimos?

—Venimos de una mezcla de ángel y el ADN humano. — Dije.

— ¿que?

—La Sangre de los Ángeles solía hacer el trabajo, solían estar allí para cada transición, pero como la población de humanos creció no había suficientes para mantener el ritmo. Además, se necesitan para otras cosas. A si que es nuestra responsabilidad mantener el equilibrio.

—Pero tú dijiste que la energía no cambiaba.

—Estas cambian de forma, pero nunca desaparece o aparece.

—Si un ser muere sin un Fenestra o la presencia de un Aternocti, gira una y otra vez.

— ¿Reencarnación?

—Sí.

— ¿Cuáles son los Ater-no-se-qué?

—Ese es otro tema, pero ellos llevan a las almas al lugar oscuro.

—Infierno. — Zanjo Natsuki y yo me encogí de hombros totalmente de acuerdo.

—Para un alma en transición, tú apareces como la luz. Un túnel de color blanco brillante.

—No me digan que el 'Van a la luz' cuando la gente muere en las películas es real.

—En cierto modo. — dije terminando mi te — En el mundo de los vivos tú pareces un humano y vivimos nuestras vidas como la mayoría de la humanidad. Excepto por algunas pequeñas cosas.

— ¿Qué pequeñas cosas?

—Empezarás por ver luz y oscuridad a tú alrededor y tu visión periférica se alargará y hay gente que también puede ver la luz. – explique rápidamente.

— ¿Ahora soy una luciérnaga? ¿Qué más?

— ¿Tienes alguna fotografía de tu infancia?— Aun cuando había hecho esa pregunta, claramente conocía la respuesta. Shizuru pensó en ello y al final dijo.

— pues no, algo siempre le sucedía al rollo, o tenía proyecto de clase cuando las fotos se estaban tomando.

—Esa es otra de las pequeñas cosas. – le explique

—Hablando de las fotos de la familia – pregunto repentinamente – ¿Dónde están mis padres? — Eché un vistazo a Natsuki y el silencio se prolongó.

— ¿Dónde están mis padres? ¿Quién está detrás de nosotros?

—Ellos no van por tus padres. — explico Natsuki para calmarla. —Sólo por ti. Los Aternocti tienen una caza de Fenestras antes de que hayan llegado a su máximo poder.

— ¿Recuerdas que solían mudarse mucho cuando eras niña? – le pregunte

—Si, papá iba cambiando de puestos de trabajo constantemente.

Natsuki negó con la cabeza.

—Tal vez, pero fue por el echo de que te tenían que mantener viva hasta que cumplieras diecisiete años.

— ¿Estás bromeando?

—No, lo siento. – Continuo Natsuki - Se trasladaron inmediatamente de que te marchaste de casa. El accidente del coche no fue un accidente. El mejor modo de matar a un Fenestra es tratar de hacer pasar a un alma humana por ella antes de que esté lista.

— quieres decir que ¿Los chicos del accidente murieron por mi causa?

—Hay cosas que debes saber. – Interrumpí — Los métodos de solución de problemas que solo se pueden aprender de otro Fenestra. Cuando tú cumpliste diecisiete, la ventana se abrió totalmente y en aquel momento aquellas almas humanas empezaron a pasar a través de ti, antes, la ventana era sólo una grieta por la cual los insectos y pequeños animales pasaban.

— ¿Qué pasa si no quiero ser uno? — Pregunto.

—ya eres uno. — trate de hacerla comprender

— ¿Pero qué pasa si cierro la ventana y pongo un cartel que diga 'ir a otra parte'?

—Te mueres.

— ¿Perdón?

—Te mueres, a si de simple – quizás fue muy directo de mi parte — Realmente es muy simple. De cualquier forma debes aprender a hacer para lo que has nacido o serás absorbida cuando un alma pase a través de ti. Hay una tercera opción…

— ¿Morir? – repitio tartamudeando

—Shizu san. — me detuvo Natsuki.

— ¿Cuál es la tercera opción?— Pregunto.

—Averiguar cómo ser una Fenestra o ser remolcada hacia abajo así de simple —de repente tengo bastante sueño y me siento mareada, Natsuki quien debe de haberlo notado se levantó de un salto, con la preocupación marcada en su rostro. —Tranquila— le dije — Toma a Shizuru y llévala de paseo. Vayan a caminar. Estaré bien, Natsuki. No es tiempo todavía.

— ¿Tiempo? — pregunto Shizuru sorprendida, pero nadie me respondió.— ¿te vas a morir.


	3. Natsuki

**Natsuki**

Estaba preocupada por Shizu san, se veía realmente mal, como si toda esa platica la hubiera desgastado repentinamente, no pude evitar caminar de arriba para abajo totalmente nerviosa por las habitaciones.

—Así que…— dijo Shizuru intentando entablar una conversación — ¿Tú eres?

—No. – le dije adelantándome no tenia ganas de hablar de nada.

— ¿Una prima?

—No.

— ¿Y no estás loca? – pregunto escéptica

—No. – le aclare

— ¿Tienes algo en contra de mí? – pregunto directamente

—No. – y no mentía

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, estudiando, tratando de descifrar si éramos amigas o enemigas y finalmente pregunto algo que parecía estar rondándole desde hace rato.

— ¿Cómo supiste del accidente que ocurrió justo antes que yo llegara? ¿Llamaron mis padres?

Suspire.

—Solo puedo decirte que tus padres llamaron para avisar que estabas de camino.

— ¿Pero?— me detuvo, parecía como si no quisiera escuchar las respuestas pero aun así como si las necesitaras.

— ¡Qué fuerte eres! súper chica — le dije soltando mi brazo de su agarre.

—Basta — me pidió.

— Mira solo voy a decirte que yo sé las cosas antes de que sucedan. Aun cuando sucedan en algún lugar muy lejano. Sólo sé de ellos.

— ¿Cómo? — no quería hablar con Shizuru de esto, en realidad no me gustaba hablar con nadie de lo que podía o no hacer.

— ¿lees la mente? ¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando?— pregunto avergonzada y sonreí ante semejante idea.

—Sería divertido decirte que podría, pero no. No es así — parecía aliviada con mi respuesta me pregunto que estaría pensando como para aliviarse de esa manera.

— entonces, ¿qué? — comencé a caminar por un largo pasillo de la casa quería terminar nuestra conversación lo mas rápido posible pero Shizuru se acerco trotando para mantener mi paso.

—Aquí hay una galería, que es la biblioteca/estudio, al girar está la cocina— comencé a darle un tour por la casa para cambiar de tema. — por el pasillo esta tu dormitorio. La de tu tía esta directamente debajo de la tuya exactamente en el segundo piso. La mía esa de allá—. Señale en una dirección general para no especificar por si algún día quiere encontrarla.

—No vas a terminar de responderme… — afirmo en vez de preguntar y se dedico a seguirme y una vez terminado el recorrido volvimos a la cocina.

—Hay muchas cosa que tengo que hacer. ¿Ok? Si me disculpas

—Te ayudaré — Shizuru parecía no querer estar sola y ya cansada de jugar al gato y al ratón le pregunte.

— ¿Lavas los platos?

— Claro — dijo rápidamente como si no quisiera que yo cambiara de opinión y en menos de diez minutos, se encontraba sola, con unos guantes de goma amarillos, mirando muchísimas ollas y sartenes cubiertos de alimentos y mientras que yo huía de la cocina.

—No creo quiera hablar ¿verdad?— le escuche decir a Duran antes de irme.

Al día siguiente me encontraba haciendo el desayuno cuando Shizuru entro a la cocina

—Feliz navidad. Natsuki ¿Dónde está Shizu san?— dijo tapando su boca para bostezar, se veía tan linda.

— ¿Dormiste bien, súper chica? — pregunte mientras volteaba el tocino con unas pinzas.

—Entonces, ¿dónde esta la tía?— pregunto ignorando mi pregunta. Se sentó en la mesa y se quedo observándome y tuve que poner todo mis esfuerzo para lograr ignorarla. — ¿Te gusta estar aquí? – pregunto

—Se está bien — le respondí en un murmuro.

— ¿Por qué no me miras?

— ¿Lastimo tu ego?— le dije socarronamente aun sin voltearme.

—No estoy diciendo que sea hermosa, pero evitarme es algo exagerado. No es contagioso — se detuvo repentinamente. —Oh, dios mío, ¿Es contagioso?— pregunto angustiada lo que me hizo girarme, no puedo creer que halla metido la pata de esa manera, ahora que hago, pensé acercándome a ella y sentándome a su lado Vacile sin saber que debía hacer

— No, no es contagioso, no te preocupes, no naces infectada o algo por el estilo — dije atropelladamente. —Tengo mis razones. Ninguna es por lo que eres. Shizuru — Me miro un poco mas tranquila pero ahora me veía intrigada y me di cuenta que la había llamado por su nombre por primera vez desde que llego a esta casa. — ¿Alguna bebida?, está recién exprimida. — dije levantándome rápidamente para alejarme de ella

— ¿Fresca? Ara, ara no sabía que a Natsuki le gustara el jugo fresco

—No me digas que compras esa basura que viene en una lata.

—Sólo a veces — dijo sonriendo, me aliviaba saber que ya estaba mejor y le di un baso de jugo y le serví el desayuno, huevos revueltos, un panecillo, un par de salchichas y tocino.

—Come. Shizu san dijo que la lección número uno comenzara pronto.

—No quiero desayunar. – estaba un poco pálida

—Tienes que comer. - insistí

—Yo nunca desayuno. En serio, si me lo como probablemente terminé vomitando sobre ti, Incluso si tuviera hambre.

—Sé que soy una desconocida para ti — quizás hablaba mas para mi misma que para ella y cuando se quedo observándome me gire y oculte mi mirada mientras lavaba el sartén.

—Natsuki. Yo lo siento, no es que no me guste tu comida, es que…

—Entiendo— gruñí.

— ¿En serio? Quiero decir no quiero que lo mal entiendas, porque yo no soy una mala persona, pero tú me vuelves loca. – dijo haciendo énfasis con las manos.

— tranquila, se que no he sido exactamente buena persona contigo. – le dije cerrando el agua.

—No, no, ¿Por qué no te gusto? – pregunto intrigada y espero a que contestara, pero seguí mirando por la ventana en lugar de mirarla a ella

— piensas que no me gustas.

—Correcto…

—Mira, yo — me calle en el acto, que se supone que iba a decirle, nada, no iba a decirle nada, después de todo ella y yo ni siquiera nos conocemos. —Yo, si tú no puedes… si no… — espere, para poner mis palabras en orden — Yo no te obligaré a comer. Cuando termines con el jugo, tengo algo que Shizu san me pidió que te diera. No es un regalo ni nada.

—De acuerdo.

De pronto se escucho algo estrepitoso, como si un montón de latas oxidadas hubiera caído en el suelo.

— ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Shizuru levantándose de un salto

—Es el teléfono—. Dije riéndome — Shizu san me pidió que lo modificara para que se pudiera escuchar en cualquier lugar de la casa.

—Creo que se escucho hasta Alaska — y fui hasta el pasillo y Shizuru me siguió.

— ¿Hola?— dije al tomar el auricular y nada.

Silencio. Respiración. Murmullos

Pude sentir todo mi cuerpo tensarse de la rabia.

— ¡Contéstame!— exigí pero nada —Escucha, pedazo de idiota. Basta ya— y colgué el teléfono.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— pregunto Shizuru sin entender.

—Un operador de la telefonía para vender. – dije sin darle importancia.

— ¿eso es cierto? – pregunto mirándome a los ojos, diablos.

—No, Shizu san ha estado recibiendo llamadas como estas. Se escuchan respiraciones extrañas en la línea. A veces una voz robótica recita versículos de la Biblia. Las llamadas son más a menudo. — confesé

—Quizás sea una broma.

—No lo creo.

—entonces ¿qué es?

— ¿Qué es? Es hora de que tú trabajes en la lección número uno.

— ¿Dónde está Shizu san de todos modos?

—Ella fue a la ciudad a comprar comida antes de que las tiendas cierren.

— ¿y por qué fuimos con ella? El tiempo está mucho mejor para conducir de lo que era cuando llegue aquí.

—Ella me dio instrucciones de permanecer aquí Contigo. – le explique rápidamente y ella suspiro y dijo.

—Oye, hay cosas que no sé. Así que dime—. Suplico.

—Hice una promesa que yo no diría nada hasta que Shizu san piense que tú estás lista.

— ¿Preparada? Los haces parecer como que vamos a la guerra.

—Las cosas han empeorado desde hace meses — Le dije molesta — hay un culto local que simula ser una congregación legitima, hay un ministro que es bueno para convencer a la gente que haga cosas y el quiere que el pueblo solo vea el mundo a su manera — dije con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué más?

—Cuando estabas en casa. ¿Alguna llamada telefónica?— Pregunte pero ya sabia la respuesta.

—No, Dios mío. Sí. Mi padre dijo que una semana antes de mi cumpleaños comenzaron las llamadas.

—Los Arternocti te están cazando. Ellos saben que estas aquí ahora. — le dije previniéndola

—Así que saben dónde estoy — repitió cerrando los ojos.

—Eso es lo que estoy pensando. Y no tengo una maldita pista para evitar que nos hagan daño. — dije golpeando la pared frustrada a lo cual Shizuru se asusto. — disculpa, No le digas a Shizu san que te lo dije. ¿De acuerdo?

— De acuerdo, Un culto de la iglesia. Entes malvados persiguiéndome ¿Algo más? – pregunto recitando para si misma en broma

— No — le dije divertida si que sabe como evitar la tensión — aunque no lo sé con seguridad — quizás yo también quiera perseguirte pensé sosteniéndole la mirada y sentí una extraña vibración en el estómago, pero no le aparte la mirada quería que supiera que no es invisible para mi.

Escuchamos el auto de la tía llegar a la casa.

—Ella está atrás — dije yendo a ayudarla con las cosas traje tres bolsas a la vez y Shizuru me ayudaba a desembolsar.

—Hola pequeña ¿Has dormido bien?— le pregunto Shizu san rozándole la mejilla con sus labios.

—Sí, gracias.

— uno de nuestros vecinos tiene neumonía. Voy a visitarla, a ver si hay algo que pueda hacer para su familia. Es tan difícil la vida cuando llega la muerte.

—Muy bien — le respondí mirándola por un minuto, estudiándola, quería saber si era el momento.

— ¿Has encontrado lo que te pedí? — me pregunto Shizu san.

—Si, está listo — respondí apoyándome en el mostrador.

—Perfecto, entonces ven — le dijo a Shizuru y se la llevo hasta la sala. —Tienes que practicar la apertura de tu ventana. La visualización es tu principal herramienta de supervivencia. Si crees que el alma puede fluir fácilmente a través de ti, entonces probablemente lo harás. — recito Shizu san — Tienes que vivirlo con atención. Siéntate — Shizuru se sentó en el borde del asiento, nerviosa por esta primera lección.

— ¿Qué pasa si no soy buena en eso? ¿Los animales mueren a mí alrededor todo el tiempo? ¿Cuál es el problema? — pregunto cohibida

—Siempre esta enferma porque no has dado pasó a tu energía. Tienes que dar salida a las almas, o te van a seguir haciendo daño. Ahora que tienes diecisiete, todas las almas, de cualquier tamaño pueden sentirte, sobre todo los seres humanos. Y hasta que no seas capaz de controlar tu propia energía, para abrir y cerrar la ventana, estarás en peligro—. Le explico mientras acariciaba su cabello y yo me quede congelada en la puerta también nerviosa, mirando, esperando.

—Cierra los ojos. ¿Cuál es tu estación favorita?— Preguntó ella.

—Invierno.

— ¿en serio, que curioso? —le dijo mirándome de reojo no le preste atención y continuo — Está bien, quiero que visualices una ventana abierta. Sopla una brisa, se siente frío. Quieres sentir la brisa lo que hace que la energía se disperse lo más rápido posible. ¿Está bien? ¿De qué color son las cortinas?

— ¿Cortinas?— pregunto Shizuru abriendo los ojos.

—Colocar las cortinas en la ventana. Lo haces más real. La realidad está en los detalles. Recuérdalo—. Puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y Shizuru me lanzo una mirada antes de cerrar los suyos.

—Está bien. Son de encaje blanco.

—Bien. Las cortinas susurran por la brisa. Es una gran ventana. ¿Con el fin de…? — Dejó la cuestión en el aire esperando que ella lo terminara.

— ¿Una puesta de sol?

—Una puesta de sol. Imagina que estás en la habitación con la ventana abierta, amas esta sala, no quieres salir de este cuarto. ¿Lo que sucede del otro lado de la ventana, será determinado por el alma que pasará por ti? No luches contra él.

—Muy bien. — dijo Shizuru parecía más calmada, se veía segura y me relaje un poco.

—Ahora vamos a acercarnos a la ventana y quédate de este lado, por nada del mundo cruces la ventana no hay suficiente espacio para pasar por ella, es una gran ventana, te gusta ver la puesta de sol desde aquí.

—Muy bien. – respondió Shizuru totalmente relajada pero Shizu san suspiro haciendo que esta abriera los ojos.

—No, no estás lista todavía. — dijo Shizu levantándose y saliendo de la habitación y me quede observando a Shizuru.

—Estoy bien—.Se levanto y estiro sus músculos.

— ¿Estás segura? – pregunte.

—Estoy segura

— No puedo quedarme aquí — dijo Shizu volviendo de la cocina — mi propio poder interfiere con el tuyo. Tengo que ir a presentar mis respetos a mi vecino. Ella era una buena amiga desde hace muchos años y la pobre no estará viva mañana.

— ¿Puedo ir, he terminado de visualizar una ventana? — pregunto Shizuru parecía querer salir de la casa.

—Pronto te llevare conmigo querida por ahora te queda una cosa que hacer.

— ¿Qué? – Shizu san me hizo señas para ir a buscar el encargo en el garaje y volví con una caja de cartón cubierta de mantas.

— ¿Qué es eso? – le pregunto Shizuru.

—Lección número dos. Bebés Conejitos. Ayuda a hacer la limpieza—. Dijo Shizu san de manera tan natural que me preguntaba si estaba bromeando.

— ¿Qué?— dijo Shizuru poniéndose rígida.

— Los encontré esta mañana. — Le explique — Su madre ya había muerto.

— ¿Y quieres qué...? — pregunto aun sin creérselo.

—Visualices la ventana. — termino de decir Shizu san.

Me acerqué a una esquina de la habitación con Shizuru a mi espalda, parecía querer guardar la distancia necesaria por si algo ocurría.

—No estás hablando en serio ¿verdad? Realmente hay conejos allí.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy bromeando?— Dijo Shizu san mientras yo removía unas cuantas capas de tela para revelar cuatro conejitos bebés perfectamente formados de color marrón con las patas blancas.

— Acaso están locas. No tengo pensado hacer algo como eso — explico Shizuru alejándose lo más posible.

—No tienes que hacer nada. — le dije.

—Tengo que dejarlos morir. Yo no. No es así como quiero practicar ¿Por qué esto no te molesta? — me pregunto suplicante.

—Shizuru se van a morir de todos modos — trate de hacerla comprender — Los animales mueren a tu alrededor todo el tiempo.

—No si puedo evitarlo. No me quedare observando. No les ayudaré a morir — dijo atropelladamente mientras iba a la cocina y sin pensarlo dos veces la seguí.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — le pregunte cuando la vi caminar de un lado al otro.

—Estoy buscando leche o algo así. — Tiro de los armarios para abrirlos y empujo latas alrededor.

—Shizuru, para. — le pedí.

—No, yo no voy a dejarlos solos y verlos morir. — dijo tomando la leche.

—No tomaran con una cuchara — le digo, ella estaba muy alterada y me puse en su camino, bloqueando la puerta.

— ¡Fuera de mi camino!— me ordeno tratando de empujarme, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y la tome de los hombros y la hale para abrazarla, era la primera vez que la había tocado voluntariamente desde la noche en que llego.

—Shizuru —. Estaba tan frágil que me partió el alma en montones de pedazos y por un momento parecía que yo también quería llorar con ella y compartir su dolor—Necesitamos un gotero. Segundo cajón abajo, junto a la estufa—. Le susurre suavemente. Me observo por un momento como tratando de adivinar porque decidí dejar de luchar con ella pero se movió y tomo el gotero.

Una vez en la sala recogió la leche con el gotero y yo tome a los conejos.

— ¿Dónde los quieres? — le pregunte cuando estuve a su lado.

—Ponlos cerca del fuego — me pidió y los acune en la alfombra frente al fuego y me dejé caer a su lado y levanté uno. Su pequeño cuerpo hizo parecer que mis manos eran enormes y Shizuru le acerco el gotero e intento hacerlos comer.

—Come, bebe, come. Tienes que comer—. Le repetía mientras colocaba el gotero de leche contra su boca, pero no se abrió. Comenzó a llorar mientras lo seguía intentando. Se coloco sobre el como si por su posición pudiera convencer al conejito a vivir y yo me senté tras ella y tire para que se apoyara en mi.

—Pasó mucho tiempo, Shizuru. Su madre llevaba mucho tiempo muerta.

Cerró los ojos mientras acariciaba a los bebés, con la esperanza de que pudieran sentir su deseo de que ellos vivieran. Pero mi instinto me dijo que ninguno de ellos comería. Shizuru acerco su cuerpo al mío y estuvimos a si por un largo tiempo hasta que el fuego de la chimenea se extinguió. Pero yo no me alejaría de su lado y al final alejo su mano de los conejos y cerro los ojos y supe que estaba haciendo lo que Shizu san le había encargado, visualizar la ventana en su mente.

—Se han ido. — le dije al quitarle al ultimo conejo de las manos. —Lo siento—.

— ¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo? Natsuki – me pregunto con voz cansada.

—Yo sé —dudo un poco —sé lo que se siente por luchar contra algo que no se puede ganar.

— ¿como? —dijo sin entender pero en su lugar le pregunte.

— ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tienes dolor de cabeza? ¿Náuseas?

—Estoy bien. Triste, supongo, pero bien. — dijo exhalando profundamente

— ¿Estás segura? Estás un poco verde. Más pálida de lo normal y definitivamente verde. — le pregunte preocupándome cada vez mas por ella.

—No, estoy bien. — y una arcada involuntaria la delato.

—Eso es bueno entonces. Shizu san dijo que había una conexión entre el dolor, enfermedad y abrir una Ventana. — de pronto se levanto corriendo para llegar a tiempo al baño.

—Shizuru. — la llame una vez que hubo terminado de vomitar la recosté y puse un paño húmedo para su rostro. — Tranquila practicaremos hasta que esto no siga ocurriendo, estoy contigo. — le dije tratando de calmarla a ella y a mi.

—Estoy bien.

—Eso lo dijiste antes.

—ahora digo la verdad.

—Muy bien — dije separándome de ella y tomando la caja de conejitos — voy a enterrarlos, luego tengo una siguiente lección para ti.

— ¿Qué?

—Esta noche la cena es pollo. Voy a matar a las gallinas y tú le ayudaras a cruzar.

—De ninguna manera. — me pidió

— ¿Eres vegetariana?

—No, pero...

—entonces necesitas comer bien y necesitas practicar con los animales, antes de que...

—Lo sé, pero...

—te esperare afuera en un minuto, ¿de acuerdo? — zanje el tema y me fui y una vez que se hubo reunido conmigo en la concina me pregunto.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Cómo qué?

— ¿Cómo vas a, tú sabes...

—Le romperé el cuello. ¡Así que tendrás que tener las manos en su piel! — le explique y ella asintió tratando de parecer valiente.

Una vez hube terminado con los pollos me limpie y le di a Duran las sobras. Shizuru estaba cansada pero parecía que ahora no vomitaría lo que era una mejora. Shizu san aún estaba con los vecinos y Shizuru entro a la casa por algo de agua, termine de enterrar a los conejos y me dirigí a la cocina y el terrible sonido del teléfono me sobresalto El teléfono sonó de nuevo. Quince veces. Conté cada timbre mientras me acercaba.

— ¿Hola?... ¿Quién es? — Escuche decir a shizuru con miedo y me apresure — ¿Quién es?

Entre y deje caer mis guantes y el abrigo en el suelo, mientras me apresuraba para llegar a su lado.

— ¿Qué pasó? — le pregunte. — ¿Quién llamó?

—No lo sé—. Todavía estaba respondiendo a mis preguntas cuando Shizu san llegó a casa. —No sé— me repetía.

Shizuru nos conto a ambos sobre la conversación telefónica mientras yo preparaba un te para ella.

—Ya veo. Shizuru, has llegado en un momento muy inestable en esta comunidad. Esta iglesia es un culto, el líder, el reverendo Homura Nagi, es muy carismático y convincente. Él lo llama la Iglesia de la Forja de Pureza.

— ¿Has visto los carteles próximos a la ciudad? — pregunte

— ¿Ése es él?—. Pregunto Shizuru recordando. — pensé que era una estrella de cine ¿Es un pastor?

—Es el término que el usa. — dijo Shizu san. —Su sermón para la Navidad era sobre la limpieza de la ciudad y predijo que la ira de Dios visitaría a los forasteros y a los no creyentes. Habló de deshacerse de los injustos el día de la Epifanía.

— ¿el seis de enero? Eso no está muy lejos. ¿Están hablando en serio?

Shizu san asintió y tomó su costurero y empezó a hablar, mientras cocía

—Nagi ha instituido una oración para las personas cuyas almas están en mayor peligro. Adivina, ¿quién está en la parte superior de la lista de prácticas paganas y la brujería?

—No lo hizo. — pregunte enojada lanzando mi silla al suelo, como pudo.

— ¿Tú?— Le pregunto Shizuru y ella solo asintió.

—Hay muchos que nos quieren muertos. Humanos y no humanos.

— ¿Estamos mal? — pregunto Shizuru

—Cielos, no niña. Pero la gente teme a la muerte y los seres queridos que nos ven a menudo en la cabecera de los moribundos necesitan a alguien a quien culpar de todo.

— ¿La culpa por asociación?— pregunto.

—Especialmente en este momento de la historia. Hubo un tiempo cuando la muerte era esperada y celebrada pero ahora

— ¿Ahora? — repitió expectante y me acerqué a ella.

—Ahora hay quienes temen a la muerte más que a nada y hay quienes piensan que al deshacerse de nosotros, van a deshacerse de la propia muerte.

—Pero, ¿realmente podrían librarse de la muerte?— pregunto sin entender y Shizu san negó con la cabeza.

— Por supuesto que no. La muerte no es cosa de nosotras, no somos portadores de ella, ni tampoco la aceleramos. Somos las almohadas que acompañan el sueño de la muerte. Sí, eso es todo, somos la comodidad. Nuestra presencia ayuda a un alma a encontrar la paz eterna—. Hizo una pausa. —Luego están los que no trabajan para los creadores sino para los Destructores.

—El Aternocti está a la caza de nosotros, ¿no?—, pregunto Shizuru mirándome y puse una mano sobre su hombro.

— ¿Natsuki? — Palidecí.

—Lo siento— le dije sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

—Natsuki, ¿cuánto le has contado a ella?— me preguntó en un tono amenazador.

Dejó sus herramientas y se quedó inmóvil, mirándome primero a mí y luego a Shizuru.

—Ella no lo sabe todo.

— ¿Hay más?— me pregunto Shizuru sin creerlo y Shizu san asintió.

—Sí, la muerte no es la única opción que tenemos que enfrentar.

Me puse de pie, esa no era una opción, yo no iba a permitirlo

— Ni siquiera deberías decírselo. — le dije.

— No eres tu quien debe decidirlo Natsuki y no pude evitar gruñir de frustración.

—Lo sé, pero...

Me interrumpí cuando unos faros se acercaron a la casa y se oyó cerrar las puertas del vehículo. Me acerque a la ventana y mire fuera y vi un automóvil policial.

—Es el sheriff. — y abri la puerta y Shizu se acerco con Shizuru.

—Es tarde. Señora Fujino, Natsuki, Señorita. — Él no se molestó en entrar en la casa. — ¿Han visto a Mashiro Kazahana en su propiedad esta noche?

—No. ¿Qué está pasando? — pregunto Shizu san.

—Parece que la chica ha desaparecido según sus padres estaban de paseo y se alejo, pensaron que había vuelto a casa, así que no se sabe con exactitud cuánto tiempo ha estado desaparecida. Estaban alrededor de su propiedad donde se une con la suya. Pensé que tal vez podría saber algo. La niña no pasará de la noche, si no la encuentran pronto.

—Natsuki, consigue una silla. — me ordeno Shizuru parecía que Shizu san quería derrumbarse con esta noticia y me apresure.

—Estoy bien. Dejen de quejarse. — dijo Shizu y nos alejó.

— ¡Casi te caíste!— dijo Shizuru pero ella la hizo callar.

—Estoy bien. Tienes que ir a buscar a Mashiro, Ella es una chica preciosa y adorable. Tan llena de vida, no se preocupen por mi estoy bien, Cansada tal vez.

— ¿Te quedarás aquí?— pregunte arrodillándome frente a ella, ella podría cometer una estupidez como caminar en la nieve sola a su edad, la insensatez debe ser de familia, pensé preocupada pero Shizu san solo acarició mi cabello.

—Lo prometo. Acompaña a Shizuru y vayan a ver la propiedad.

—Tengan cuidado no quiero poner también otro equipo en su busca — dijo el sheriff

— ¿Estás lista para esto?— le pregunte a Shizuru antes de partir y ella asintió cubriéndose con su abrigo tratando de proyectar confianza.

— ¿Y si nos encontramos con Mashiro y ella está muerta? —pregunto con miedo

—No va a ser así— le interrumpí. Yo no estaba dispuesta a ir por ahí y creer que era demasiado tarde para la niña.

—Sería muy peligroso si ese es el caso.

—Vas a estar bien y también ella. Vas a ver. A todos nos irá bien.— dije mirándola a los ojos y nos sumergimos en la parte trasera de la propiedad. El aire apretaba mis pulmones con su frescura. Llamamos

— ¡Mashiro! — mientras caminábamos en paralelo al puente de piedra, escuchando el arroyo y el crack del hielo en la distancia.

— ¡Mashiro! — grite.

— ¿Mashiro? — Llamo Shizuru deteniéndose — ¿Has oído eso?

—No. Voy a delantarme un poco por aquí hay unas cuevas en donde puede haberse metido. Quedate a la vista en todo momento. — le ordene y me adelante no con muchas ganas de dejarla sola, camine rápidamente concentrándome en escuchar y observar, camine entre la nieve como pude, inspecciones las cuevas, pero para mi desgracia no había nadie, volví tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron y escuche a Shizuru gritar.

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí fuera? Soy una amiga.

— ¿La oyes?— le grite y encendí mi linterna, iluminando el lugar y algo de color a los pies de Shizuru llamo mi atención, un guante de color rosa.

— ¿Mashiro? — Grito su nombre Shizuru lo más fuerte que su voz le permitió. La imite y entonces un gran lamento llegó a nuestros oídos. Shizuru Levanto su linterna

— ¿Hola?— sangre trate de acercarme pero había demasiada nieve.

— ¿Mami? — Una pequeña voz sonaba cansada y muy lejos.

— ¿Mashiro? ¿Eres tú? Mi nombre es Shizuru Fujino. Soy una amiga. ¿Dónde estás?

Shizuru iluminaba en todas las direcciones mientras hablaba pero no veía nada, eran demasiados árboles cubiertos de nieve.

—Aquí... veo la luz... me lastimé la pierna.

—Esa es mi linterna. Sigue hablándome, Mashiro. Está tan oscuro que no te veo. ¿Alguna vez has jugado ese juego llamado Marco Polo?

—Sí —. Parecía más tranquila.

—Yo voy a seguir llamando a Marco y gritas Polo tan fuerte como puedas, ¿de acuerdo?

—sí.

— ¿Marco?

—Polo.

Shizuru camino tres pasos a mi izquierda escuchando con atención,

— ¡Marco!—, Grito de nuevo.

—Po…

No entendí la última sílaba. Mi corazón latía con miedo, no puede ser la niña estaba muriendo. No había otros sonidos en el bosque, ni luces lejanas, ni sonidos de las motos de nieve del alguacil que había dicho estaban buscando.

— ¡Marco!— Volvió a llamar y esperamos. Y esperamos. — ¡Marco!— Lo intento de nuevo. Por favor, por favor, por favor, respóndeme.

Había un murmullo detrás de mí y me gire para ver un movimiento detrás

—Duran gracias a Dios —.nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a nadie en mi vida. Sacudí el guante de la niña bajo la nariz de Duran. —Encuentra a Mashiro, Duran, encuentra a la niña. — le pedí.

Vi una luz en la distancia que venía hacia nosotras, pero no teníamos tiempo para esperar a que llegaran y comenzamos a seguir al animal. Duran corrió delante de nosotras, pero se detuvo y nos esperó para ponerse en marcha de nuevo y luego desapareció detrás de los árboles.

La oímos quejarse y arrastrarse en la nieve. Me acerque y me incline en las ramas bajas no era seguro pasar por aquí. Sentí un olor a cobre que reconocí como sangre.

— ¿Mashiro?— pregunto Shizuru y se adentro entre las ramas sin esperar a que yo le dijera nada. Intente seguirla pero la nieve obstruyo el camino tras ella.

— ¿Mami?— escuche decir.

—Soy Shizuru. Vamos a sacarte de aquí

—Me duele el pie.

— ¿Qué diablos? — Exclamo Shizuru y me asuste comencé a buscar otra forma de entrar.

—Me duele. – dijo Mashiro comenzando a llorar cuando me aleje.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, tenía que apresurarme. Tenía que salvarla o las dos estarían en problemas. Duran estaba a mi lado, me guiaba a entradas constantemente pero eran muy pequeñas para mí.

—Me he perdido, así que llegué aquí, esperaba que papá me encontrara, cuando llegó usted. — escuche decir a la niña cuando me incline en una abertura por la cual no podría pasar.

—Vas a estar bien. Voy a llevarte de vuelta a casa con tu mamá y papá, ¿de acuerdo? Esto va a dolerte, pero tengo que conseguir que salga tu pie.

—Lo sé. — seguí en mi búsqueda de una entrada a ese claro donde estaba Shizuru y Mashiro preguntándome quién diablos había puesto una trampa de osos en nuestra propiedad. Por fin encontré una entrada y me precipite a ella y escuche un grito de dolor.

Vi a Shizuru abriendo la trampa de osos y Mashiro abrió la boca pero se desmayó por el dolor.

—Déjame ayudarte—. Le dije tomando la trampa y abriéndola con ella.

— ¿Dónde estabas?— me pregunto.

—la entrada se derrumbo tuve que encontrar otra forma de entrar Perdóname. — finalmente abrí la trampa y Shizuru saco el pie de la niña lentamente y sostuve los dientes de la trampa, rezando para que la maldita cosa no se cerrara y hiciera la herida de Mashiro aún peor. Nos fuimos inmediatamente, la carne de su pierna estaba desgarrada y destrozada y estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre.

¿Podría sobrevivir a la lesión? Ella tenía que hacerlo. Me he negado a pensar que pasaría si no lo lograba, eso no podía pasar quizás sea egoísta, pero si ella moría había una oportunidad de que Shizuru también.

— ¡Maldita sea, se me cayó la bufanda!— dijo Shizuru. —Dame la tuya. Tenemos que parar la hemorragia. — Yo le di mi bufanda para atar alrededor de las piernas de la niña.

—Está bien. Es mejor encontrar gente que nos ayude. Duran busca ayuda. Su casa está más cerca que la nuestra, será más rápido seguir adelante y cumplir con el grupo de búsqueda en lugar de volver a casa.

—Espero que tengan una ambulancia.

Sostuve la linterna para poder ver delante y seguir ciegamente el camino, Mashiro tenía la respiración superficial e irregular.

— ¡Date prisa!—me grito Shizuru.

—No puedo ir más rápido—. Digo corriendo con la niña en mi espalda.

— Lo sé. Lo siento.

—Estoy mareada—. Una pequeña voz nos interrumpió y me detuve un momento

—Hola. Mashiro. Te estamos llevando a casa. — le dijo a la niña para tranquilizarla.

Logre ver las luces en la distancia dirigidas en diagonal alejándose me detuve de nuevo y le entregue a Mashiro.

—Agárrala. Mantenla tan caliente como puedas. Tengo que conseguir su atención. — Tome la linterna y corrí en su dirección gritando y agitando los brazos, Supliqué que me oyeran y por fin se detuvieron y comenzaron a venir en nuestra dirección regrese lo más pronto que pude a donde las había dejado.

—La ayuda ya viene en camino — dije jadeando, me dolía el pecho del esfuerzo.

—Eres guapa. — le dijo Mashiro a Shizuru mientras esta la abrazaba

—Gracias.

—Va a estar bien, ya sabes — le dijo.

—Yo debería tranquilizarte, no al revés. — le dijo Shizuru arrodillándose me preocupaba su caída.

—No, no lo sé, pero lo harás.

—Muy bien—. Se abrazó a ella con más fuerza. Su respiración era lenta, pero ella abrió los ojos y miró hacia mí. — ¿Por qué el hombre me dijo que fuera bajo el árbol?— me pregunto Mashiro —Es malo.

— ¿Que hombre, Mashiro? ¿Quién?— le pregunte pero una mueca de dolor en el rostro de Shizuru me preocupo y me acerque a ellas miré a nuestro alrededor, preguntándome si ella sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Yo no había visto evidencia de ninguna otra persona. Entonces oí el ladrido de los perros en la distancia y el zumbido suave de motos de nieve

— ¡Por aquí!— grite.

Mashiro no se podía morir, ahora no, nunca. Pero definitivamente, no mientras esté en los brazos de Shizuru.

—Espera. Mashiro, casi están aquí. — le dijo Shizuru sacudiéndola levemente, tratando de mantenerla despierta. Un nuevo dolor desconocido irradió en su rostro y el miedo aceleró mi respiración y el latido de mi corazón.

—Es hermoso — dijo Mashiro, apretándose contra Shizuru con un suspiro. —Gracias por encontrarme mi pierna. No me duele más.

—Oh, yo no... — Tuve que salir de ella. Tenía que llegar en su ayuda. Había muchas razones porque esta chica preciosa no podía morir.

Duran aulló. Rápidamente se acercó y Shizuru debía sentirse tan terrible como se veía, tome a Mashiro de sus brazos y le grite.

— ¡Vete, vete! ¡Abre la ventana! — le dije mientras comenzaba a llorar.

—¡No, Mashiro, no!— repetía mientras retrocedía llorando, cerró los ojos y se tropezó pero no se molesto en levantarse de nuevo. Parecía estar sufriendo y yo no podía hacer nada para ayudarlas, Ella se estaba muriendo y Shizuru podía sentirla.

—No, no, no. — Lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Podía sentir que estaba dejando su cuerpo. Traté de ponerme pie, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Duran me tiró de la chaqueta y me arrastré como pude. Me apoyé en un árbol y camine con la niña

— ¿Mashiro? ¿Mashiro? ¿Dónde está mi bebé?— Una mujer mayor frenéticamente tropezó a través de la nieve cayendo al suelo con dolor. Me arrancó a la niña de los brazos, me volví hacia Shizuru estaba inclinada vomitando sangre y me acerque a ella y la abrace.

En la distancia. Observé a Nagi diciendo una oración e hizo la señal de la cruz sobre Mashiro y su madre el ambiente era intimidante donde sus características deberían haber sido iluminado por las luces, sólo se produjo el vacío negro y vacío de una forma humana. Me miró pero yo no podía echar un vistazo a su cara.

— A Mashiro le gustaban las galletas, My Little Pony, y ayudar a su mamá a cocinar. — me dijo Shizuru y yo no sabía cómo lo sabía.

— ¿Estás bien? — le pregunte

—No lo sé. Mi pierna está entumecida pero el dolor se fue

Oí a la madre de Mashiro lamentarse, su padre dijo: —Se ha ido. Cariño, ella se ha ido. Quite el cabello de Shizuru de su rostro y la cargue en brazos

— voy a pedir prestada una moto de nieve para llegar a casa.

— ¿Qué cosa es esto que has hecho?— Preguntó Nagi que se había acercado a nosotras — ¡Maldito sea el que toma la recompensa de matar a una persona inocente. Y todo el pueblo dirá. ¡Amén!—. Él no quitaba los ojos de Shizuru — Estamos viendo, ya sabes...

Dijo antes de marcharme yo no entendía nada pero conseguí una moto.

—Estamos bien, gracias. — le dije al dueño, ayudando a Shizuru a subirse me subi y sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Apoyo su mejilla contra mi espalda y arranque, Duran corrió junto a nosotras y cuando llegamos Shizu san nos recibió en la puerta de entrada, con la preocupación grabada en su cara, me levante para cargarla.

— Espera puedo caminar — me dijo, acaso estaba loca.

—Claro que sí lo harás Mañana—. Le dije sin detenerme y la lleve dentro de la casa.

—Dios mío, ¿qué pasó?— pregunto Shizu. —Déjala que camine Natsuki no es una damisela en apuros.

—Ella está herida—. Le dije acostándola en el sofá.

—ella está bien, Shizuru querida ¿qué pasó?


	4. Ventana

**Ventana**

No abrí los ojos hasta que sentí como Natsuki me dejaba en el sillón frente al fuego, antes me dolía la pierna como si me la hubiera roto pero ahora cuando fui recostada me sentía cada vez mejor.

—Shizuru, ¿estás bien? Estabas temblando como si estuvieras congelada — La tía se asusto y se sentó en el borde del sofá a tocar mi frente.

—Me siento mejor, en serio, tengo que haberme torcido el pie solamente— intentaba tranquilizarlas a las dos, pero era cierto, me sentía más despierta, menos frágil, menos mal. Natsuki coloco más leña para el fuego.

—Búscale ropa limpia yo veré el estado de su pierna. — Mientras Natsuki corrió escaleras arriba, la tía me quitó mi calcetín y enrolló mi pantalón mojado.

— ¿Me torcí el pie? — Le pregunte después de un rato, ella solo me acarició suavemente mi pierna y en voz baja pregunto.

— ¿Pequeña, que pasó allí? ¿Has visto a Mashiro chan? — Mis ojos se abrieron. Por un momento me había sentido tan feliz de estar en casa que me había olvidado de lo que pasó allí.

—Mashiro, ella... — Mi voz se quebró y derrame un par de lagrimas por mi mejilla.

—Ella murió, ¿no?

Afirme con un movimiento de cabeza.

— ¿No tienes ninguna lesión?— Me informo mientras Natsuki bajaba apresurada con mi pijama. Me avergoncé al pensar que ella había visto mis cosas.

— ¿Qué pasa con el tobillo?— pregunto Natsuki

—Nada. — dijo la Shizu san y yo me senté y miré mi tobillo

—¿Pero...? — intento preguntar Natsuki.

— ¿Qué pasó con la pierna de Mashiro?— la interrumpió la tía y cerré los ojos.

—Una trampa. — le explico Natsuki molesta

— ¿Y tú estabas con ella cuando murió?

—Sí— le respondí

— Tú representaste la ventana

— ¡No!— Grité —Ella no debería haber muerto. Era apenas una niña, debí de haber hecho algo. Yo debería haber hecho más.

—probablemente, Shizuru, todas tus enfermedades y dolores, son las almas que se enredan en tu energía y no has dejado ir. Si no dejas ir a Mashiro te dolerá cada vez más, pero si comparas tu dolor con el de ella, deberías haber muerto. No entiendo cómo todavía estás viva.

— ¿Sientes dolor cuando las almas pasan a través de ti? — le pregunte ya que jamás me había puesto a pensar que se sentía.

—Ya no. Se requiere práctica y cuando tengas control de la ventana, solo los sentirás pasar.

Gire mi pie y no me dolía nada. Entonces se me ocurrió que siempre parecía sentirme mejor cuando la tía estaba en la sala.

—Es usted, ¿no?

— ¿Yo qué?

—Me siento mejor a tu alrededor. ¿O también me lo estoy imaginando?

—No te engañes, el dolor que sientes es real. Pero sí, probablemente te sientas mejor a mí alrededor. Nunca he pensado en ello, pero las almas me buscarían a mí ya que soy más fácil traspasar. Una vez que aprendas a permanecer en este lado tú puedes tener la ventana abierta todo el tiempo, como yo y llegarás a un punto en el que no te dolerá, es fácil, será tú segunda naturaleza y sabrás cuando el alma está pasando porque verás el cielo y conocerás un poco de su vida.

Comencé a sentirme demasiado cansada para todo, el fuego bailaba y mi tía se puso de pie y dijo:

— ¿Quieres un poco de chocolate? — Natsuki intento decirle algo pero ella ya estaba saliendo de la habitación, murmurando para sí misma.

Podía sentir a Natsuki nerviosa mirándome primero a mí y luego en dirección a la cocina.

— ¿Qué sucede?— Le pregunté.

—Na… nada—. Tartamudeo y me gire para verla acercarse totalmente roja.

— ¿Quieres, hun, necesitas... ayuda con tú ropa? Aunque Puedo pedirle a tu tía que te ayude a ponértela. — me dijo incomoda y si es posible aun mas roja, parecía vulnerable e insegura y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme igual, sonreí, pero el agotamiento se esparció en mis extremidades y me resultaba casi imposible moverme.

—Por favor. — le pedí. Se acerco a mi indecisa y me quito la manta con suavidad y tomo la parte inferior de mi camisa y suéter.

— Si quieres puedo cerrar los ojos — dijo — claro que podría poner mis manos en los lugares equivocados con los ojos cerrados. — sonreí tímidamente y negué con la cabeza mientras levantaba los brazos para que pudiera quitarme la camisa. Tomo mi pijama y la desabrocho y por primera vez en toda la noche maldije porque no era satén o encaje sino algo como Bob-Esponja. Shirō kun me regalado este pijama la Navidad pasada, luego con manos temblorosas Natsuki me desabrochó mis jeans y bajó la cremallera.

—Levanta la cadera. — me dijo y lo hice, empujó el pantalón por mis piernas. Con cuidado y lentamente los saco de mis piernas, sustituyéndolos por el pijama. Hice una nota mental en una parte de mi corazón de que era la primera persona que veía gran parte de mi piel o me tocaba. Natsuki se quedó en el borde del sillón, con sus dedos recorriendo mis tobillos, como si se asegurase que estuviera bien.

La tía llegó en unos segundos con una bandeja de leche y galletas y Natsuki se levantó del sofá. Mi tía se acomodó en una silla junto a nosotras.

— ¿Tía?— Yo no sabía cómo hacer esta pregunta — ¿Son los Aterthingies?

— Aternocti, bueno ellos son los DarkNights. En lugar de permitir que las almas de transición estén de regreso con el Creador, se encargan de destruirlas.

— ¿Los Aternocti quieren herir a las fenestras?

— ¿matarnos? Por supuesto. — pronunció esto de una forma, que pareciera que estuviera dándome una receta de cómo hacer galletas. Pero ella miró al fuego, con el ceño fruncido y un pensamiento horrible entró en mi cabeza.

— ¿Nosotras no queremos matarlos?

—No, ese no es nuestro trabajo. Hay ángeles con Sangre Guerrera que se encargan de hacer eso, pero si tienes suerte nunca te encontrarás con ninguno de los dos. — Visiones de Buffy la caza vampiros bailaban en mi cabeza no podía imaginarme en un equipo, luchando contra los demonios. No estaba en mi lista de cosas que hacer antes de graduarme. Por cierto ¿Podría volver a la escuela algún día?— ¿Cualquiera puede vernos? Quiero decir, como luz y no sólo como Humanos — recordé a la señora Yuuki.

—Hay pocos seres humanos que puedan hacerlo. No todas las familias dan a luz a fenestras. Pero aun sin ese poder todavía tienen la capacidad de sentir y darse cuenta de algunas cosas. Como algunos curanderos y adivinos, gente que puede ver el aura, el chi o mover cosas con su mente.

Mi memoria voló a la feria del verano pasado y la adivina a la que había visitado con Shirō kun, ella había dicho que me marcharía en un viaje muy largo y me presentó un futuro de vida de luz, oscuridad y muerte y yo que siempre había pensado que me habían engañado, Si alguna vez la volvía a ver le debía una disculpa enorme.

—Suficiente para esta noche.

—Voy a retirarme un momento— dije y Natsuki se levanto tras de mí, parecía mi sombra y yo me reí, subimos hasta mi habitación y Duran estaba durmiendo en mi cama.

— Está calentando tu cama— se disculpo por el animal

—Sí. Supongo. — Entre y moví al perro y Natsuki se detuvo en la puerta a observarme con una expresión inquietante que me hizo estremecer, sin tocar mi piel.

— Natsuki

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué quiso decir la tía con eso de no es tiempo todavía? — le pregunte y ella esquivo mi mirada.

—Tienes que aprender a dejar pasar las almas antes de que...

— ¿Antes de qué? —Tragó saliva.

—Tu tía se está muriendo y ella tiene que pasar a través de ti o el mundo perderá otro fenestra si ella no pasa a través de ti no reencarnara solo se quedara atrapada y si no puedes hacerlo... pues bien, te vas también. — Sostuvo su mirada con la mía —Yo no iba a decírtelo todavía, pero…

—Yo te pregunté. Está bien. Yo quería saber. Necesitaba saberlo.

Me desperté con Duran lamiéndome la cara, me reí tontamente empujándolo lejos, me arregle y luego baje a la cocina por algo de jugo con Duran detrás de mí no sabía qué hora era y no encontraba a Natsuki o la Tía, me acerque a una puerta que había debajo de las escalera y las abrí allí encontré una fotografía en colores sepia.

—Es del día de mi boda— Salté mientras la Tía entraba en la habitación.

— ¿En serio? Lucias tan feliz

—El retrato de mi boda es la única foto que se desarrolló bien

— ¿Cuál es la razón? ¿Es también una cosa de Fenestra? — Me miro divertida —Si, lo es, es algo acerca de la película o el proceso digital, que captura la luz en nosotros. ¿Has oído decir a las personas que los fantasmas dejan reflejos en las fotografías?

—He escuchado algo—En las fotografías, mi cara aparecía siempre borrosa, como un eclipse lunar. Siempre parecía como si el sol estuviera detrás de mí.

—Nosotros hacemos eso. Hasta que sepas como cerrar y abrir tu entrada de espíritus, las cámaras podrán captar la luz en ti.

— Estoy eclipsada por mi papel en el mundo.

—Si. Pero puedes aprender a evitarlo así como aprendes a evitar no enredarte con otras energías.

— Tu esposo era apuesto — le dije y vi como su sonrisa floreció aun cuando sus ojos entristecieron.

—Si, mucho. Él era mi piloto sin miedo. Fue uno de los primeros en volar en los aviones experimentales.

— ¿Eso no era peligroso?

—Por supuesto. Pero él no le temía a la muerte. Solía decirme que mientras viera mi cara mientras moría no le temería a la muerte.

— ¿Él lo sabía?

—Oh sí. Nos conocimos en un hospital, en Francia durante la guerra.

— ¿No estaba asustado?

— cuando estás en la guerra ves lo suficiente para creer lo suficiente y La muerte no es la peor parte.

— ¿Qué edad tienes entonces? —le pregunte con curiosidad y ella se rio

—Ciento seis años. Todas las Fenestras viven mucho tiempo si pasamos la transición.

— ¿Dónde está Natsuki?— pregunté.

—Tenía un par de cosas que hacer. Volverá pronto.

— ¿tía porque haces tantas mantas?— Ella sonrió con alegría.

—Yo hago mantas para poder limpiar mi memoria. Cada Fenestra tiene que encontrar su manera de hacerle frente, algunas cocinan, otras pintan yo hago mantas.

— ¿Memorias?

—Cada alma deja trozos de información en nosotras. Cosas que son importantes para ellas.

— ¡Es por eso!— exclamé se que Mashiro amaba las Oreos y a su Barbie animadora y que su conejillo de indias se llamaba Sherk. No sabía cómo lo sabía a sí que comencé a pensar que era yo la que había hecho todo eso. De repente su rostro palideció y giro su cabeza hacia la puerta. Duran comenzó a gruñir y yo me quede helada.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le pregunte y esperé, mi corazón latía con fuerza. Sentí el miedo en el aire y algo más. Duran se mantuvo en guardia hasta que la tía dijo:

—Está bien.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?— le pregunté, dejó sus mantas a un lado y sacó una pistola de un gancho en la pared. — ¿Qué diablos?— exclamé horrorizada. Una anciana sosteniendo una pistola era inadecuado.

—Quédate aquí— me ordenó y se asomó por la ventana de la puerta principal.

— ¿Dónde están?— Gritó de repente Natsuki golpeando la puerta trasera al cerrarla y nos acercamos.

— ¿Qué pasó?— pregunto quitándole la pistola a la tía de sus manos temblorosas.

—No lo sé— dije.

— ¿Viste algo?— le preguntó ella.

—No. He venido por el bosque de atrás. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Alguien estuvo aquí— le respondió.

— ¿Quién? — pregunte

—Se sentía como una Fenestra, pero maléfica.

— ¿El Nocti? — pregunto Natsuki

— ¿Qué?— exclamé. Yo no había odio nada.

—No lo sé. Yo nunca he estado en la misma habitación que uno. No sé como se siente su energía.

Natsuki abrió la puerta y bloqueo mi visión pero algo la hizo alejarse y vi una flecha, con el final en llamas, clavada al frente de la puerta y un gato atigrado decapitado y destripado yacía en las escaleras de la puerta. Su estómago contenía los restos de lo que yo sabía que eran gatitos. Vomite.

— ¿Por qué?— le pregunte mientras entraba en la cocina

—Es una advertencia— dijo la tía ella parecía atormentada. — ¿Sentiste algo, cuándo estábamos juntas?— pregunto comenzando a preparar el te.

— ¿Miedo? Mi corazón se aceleró. Mi boca se secó.

—Bien, bien. Tú también lo sentiste. El Nocti estuvo aquí pequeña. Siempre hay que recordar el sentimiento porque es la única advertencia que tendrás. Debes confiar en ti misma. Estar alerta en todo momento o te capturarán. Ellos no te matarán, sino que te harían uno de ellos.

— ¿Cómo? — Retorció sus manos.

—No lo sé, nunca me he enfrentado a un Nocti he oído que una Fenestra debe matarse en presencia de uno y entonces en vez de enviar su alma por alguna razón la guardan dentro del cuerpo.

—Bien, yo no estoy matándome, así que estamos bien.

—Lo siento Shizuru. Yo debería de haberte preparado mejor para el Nocti. Debí de haber hecho más, para…

—Para— La interrumpió Natsuki cuando entró en la cocina. —Nunca has hecho eso antes, ¿no?

—No.

—entonces no tienes nada de que disculparte. Nosotras podemos manejar la situación. ¿Verdad? — dijo en realidad yo no estaba segura pero la Tía estaba muy alterada y parecía creer que fue su error.

—Correcto. Natsuki y yo podemos hacerlo.

—Gracias— susurró la tía. —Tengo que ir a acostarme. Parece que no puedo permanecer despierta en estos días.— Ella arrastró los pies fuera de la cocina antes de que terminara de hablar.

—Lo siento— me dijo Natsuki de pie en la puerta.

— ¿Por qué?— la miré momentáneamente sorprendida, realmente parecía arrepentida

—Yo debería de haber estado aquí. Debí… — no termino la frase solo golpeó el marco de la puerta, agitada. Evidentemente se sentía responsable de nosotras. —Es importante. Se supone que yo tengo que…

—Nats tú no hiciste nada mal, ¿por qué te disculpas?

—Yo deberá haber estado aquí, eso es todo. — Bebió el té a grandes tragos, casi como si se estuviera escaldando la garganta a modo de castigo merecido.

—Estamos bien. Olvídalo.

— ¿Cómo esta ella?

—Hasta que pasó todo esto, estaba bien. — Me mordí el labio inferior, sin saber si yo quería hacer mi siguiente pregunta, pero necesitaba saber la respuesta. — ¿Cuánto tiempo? Ya sabes, ¿para la Tía? Antes de que ella…— Yo no podía terminar.

—No mucho.

—Vamos—. Extendí la mano y toque su antebrazo. —En serio, ¿cuánto tiempo?

—Días. Una semana más o menos, si tenemos suerte.

— ¿Qué pasa con la atención médica? ¿No debería estar en un hospital o algo así?— odiaba la sensación de impotencia.

—Ella me hizo prometer que no moriría en un hospital Shizuru, ella tiene ciento seis años. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podría mantenerse viva de todas maneras? — Tragué. Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos y una se deslizó por mi mejilla.

— Me estas pidiendo.

—No, no lo hago— Natsuki se acerco delante de mí y limpió la lágrima de mi cara. —Si pudiera lograr que vaya y sea examinada por un medico, tal vez podría estar más cómoda. Pero las Fenestras simplemente no viven más de ciento seis años y ella quiere morir aquí, en esta casa. Nosotras podemos darle eso, es la última cosa que podemos hacer por ella. Puede que esto sea en algunos aspectos difícil para ti pero yo lo haré. — Asentí, sin querer añadirle mas pena.

Un cuervo se paró afuera de la ventana de mi dormitorio y graznó sin cesar. Me acerqué y lo miré a sus ojos pequeños y brillante esperaba que abandonara el árbol en cualquier momento, pero éste solo gritó y saltó alrededor de las ramas. Un movimiento en el campo, llamó mi atención y apreté la cara contra el cristal tratando de obtener una mejor vista. Era Natsuki llevando una mochila de excursionista de gran tamaño. Se fue caminando fuera de mi vista, algo debería ser terriblemente importante para que nos dejara sola otra vez, especialmente dado sus primeros sentimientos de culpa. ¿Adónde va? ¿Qué es todo eso que lleva en la espalda? Me di vuelta y elegí ropa limpia para encaminarme hasta el baño quería ahogar toda la presión durando varias horas en la bañera y por el camine me encontré con la tía.

—Yo también solía pasar horas sumergida en la bañera. Era como unas mini vacaciones, casi tan bueno como las aguas termales — Dijo sonriendo y me tendió una cesta llena de botellas. — Sales y burbujas de baño, y no sé que más. Utiliza lo que quieras.

— ¿Me necesitas para algo? — pregunte llena de culpa pero ella solo sonrió.

—No, diviértete. — Cerró la puerta y yo la abrí de nuevo.

—Tía, ¿Adónde fue Natsuki? — Ella se paró, pero no se giró.

—Fue a hacerme un mandado. — Y desapareció a través de una esquina.

— ¿A pie?— Le pregunté al pasillo vacío. Me encogí de hombros evidentemente yo no lo iba a saber y eso me molestó. Se supone que debo aprender y confiar y hacer lo que me dicen y sin embargo no me confían toda la verdad. Soy parte de esto o no. Cerré mis ojos en cuanto entre a la bañera y la imagen de Natsuki brillo en mi mente.

Recordé la sensación de ella llevándome en brazos me sentía segura y peligrosa a la vez. Me hizo querer confesarle la verdad sobre cada secreto oscuro, pero también me hacia querer irme tan rápido como pudiera. Mis labios cosquillearon cuando me imaginé cómo seria el besarla. Lo que daría para que ella me mirara a mí con el mismo amor y cariño que mostraba por Duran ¿Se preguntaría ella como serían mis besos? ¿Acaso él me vería como algo más que la sobrina de la tía? La muerte inminente de la Tía se cernió sobre mí. Frustrada, sumergí la cabeza bajo el agua y contuve la respiración y permanecí aguantando así hasta que estuve a punto de estallar. Entonces salí a la superficie jadeando grandes bocanadas de aire a mis pulmones en llamas. Usé un puñado de champú en mi cabello, mi magnifica pelo largo, que mi madre se negó a dejarme cortar, siempre tomaba mucho tiempo lavarlo y aún mas secarlo y tardé casi un año en quitar toda la espuma de mi pelo. De repente, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y tuve una idea. Necesitaba unas tijeras. Unas tijeras afiladas. No había nadie para decirme que no y el mundo no se derrumbaría si yo hacía esto. Nadie iba a preocuparse. Froté la toalla sobre el enorme espejo antiguo, así podría verme. Mi pelo golpeaba la curva de mi espalda, Me vestí rápidamente y busqué en los cajones del escritorio.

Encontré un juego de llaves maestras. La mayor parte eran de las puertas de los largos pasillos de la casa que estaban cerradas. La tentación era irresistible mi misión eran las tijeras mi motivó mi curiosidad ahora a dar lo mejor de mí. Vagué por el pasillo probando las llaves en las cerraduras hasta que una funcionó. La puerta crujió al abrirse y un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo. Las telarañas colgaban como guirnaldas en el techo y una gruesa capa de polvo hizo que mi nariz se moviera. Probé el interruptor de la luz y una lámpara emitió un brillo suave. Pesadas sillas rodeaban la chimenea y caballetes cubiertos con lienzos de paisajes a medio terminar, daban a las ventanas. Pero la Joya de la Corona de la habitación era un enorme y complejo escritorio. La parte superior estaba vacía pero cuando abrí los cajones encontré pedazos de tesoros. Viejas fotografías de un joven en uniforme. Una postal con un hospital en la parte frontal y varias cartas. Eché un vistazo a la puerta y me senté en una silla, haciendo caso omiso a la nube de polvo que me envolvió. Desaté la cinta y abrí la primera carta.

_Querida amiga:_

_Nuestra querida profeta se hace más fuerte cada día. Sin embargo mis agotados huesos están desapareciendo y seré llamado a casa pronto. Le he dado clases de caza y rastreo, lo hace bien para ser una joven de once años, gracias a Dios. La pondré en un avión cuando sepa que he terminado y te lo haré saber para que la recojas. No se lo confiaría a nadie salvo a ti. Será una buena mujer de la que estaremos orgullosas. Su madre la hubiera adorado. Tiene sus ojos y su lealtad. Ella ha memorizado tú dirección para que pueda encontrarte por su cuenta si debe hacerlo. El futuro no es claro y eso me frustra. No puedo ver visones como antes solía hacerlo. Pero yo sé que ella te necesita y tú a ella. Yo confío en eso._

_Tu amigo, _**Yamada**_._

Agarré la siguiente carta. Estaban separadas por unos tres meses de diferencia.

_Amiga:_

_He visto seres –no en una visión- sino que siguieron mis pasos durante la semana pasada. Temo que ellos hayan venido por Natsuki, siento que su destino esta ligado al de tu sobrina nieta, he pedido a un amigo policía vaya a verlo esta semana. Debo tratar de alejarlos de ella. Rezo para que ella te encuentre –el tejido de mi vida se está deshaciendo._

_Yamanda._

Era como si Yamada se hubiera parado antes de terminar la historia. Su caligrafía era descuidada y apresurada, como si él hubiera estado escribiendo bajo una gran presión. ¿Qué sabe Natsuki? ¿Cómo es que estamos unidas? También encontré cartas de mi madre, hablando sobre los acontecimientos de mi vida y preguntando a la tía acerca de lo que decirme. Me pregunté si ella había seguido los consejos de la tía, ya que yo no sabía nada de Fenestras antes de venir aquí. Había postales de todo el mundo, firmadas por gente de la que nunca había oído hablar. Abrí el cajón y encontré unas tijeras perfectas que servían para cortar mi pelo. Agarré el montón de cartas y las tijeras y me fui hasta mi habitación. De regreso, extendí periódicos viejos en el suelo y coloqué espejos para poder ver la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Inhalé profundamente y comencé a cortar.

Estuve de pie y mi nuevo corte perfilo mi rostro e hizo que mis ojos parecieran más grandes. Lo emparejé lo mejor que pude y me sonreí a mí misma. — Soy guapa— me dije con certeza. Nunca había dejado de notar la muerte a mí alrededor a si que no solía considerar mi propio atractivo, incluso las ojeras de mis ojos estaba desapareciendo y un ligero rosado teñía en mis mejillas donde antes solo hubo color gris o verde. Incluso para mi mayor critica, no parecía como atormentada. Quería mostrarle a Natsuki y a la Tía y salí de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras apresurada, hasta que me detuve preocupada de que ellos no apreciaran el cambio, en cambio decidí jugar a estar calmada hasta que alguno de ellos lo notara. Perseguí el olor a ajo y cebollas dentro de la cocina. Natsuki estaba de espaldas hacia mí mientras revolvía. Me detuve, vacilando, me sentí como una intrusa.

— ¿Puedo ayudar? — le pregunté a la espalda.

— Tendremos lasaña. ¿Te gusta la comida italiana?

— Me gusta probar cosas nuevas

— ¿Por qué no untas el pan? — me dijo y sin mirar empujó un pedazo de pan grueso y redondo a través de la mesa.

—Ok— me rendí y me deslicé en una silla. Ella no lo iba a notar por ahora. Miré su espalda mientras cocinaba, me gustó el modo con que alejó su pelo de sus ojos con una inclinación.

— ¿Entonces? — terminé de untar el pan y lo puse en un envase y caminé hacia ella.

— ¿Ahora qué? — Me moví furtivamente más cerca. Ella dio un paso lejos, no supe si el rechazo fue intencionado.

— Agrega la salsa, fideos y el queso para comenzar. — Todo dicho sin una mirada hacia mí. Nada.

— ¿De dónde eres?

—De los alrededores — Natsuki extendió la salsa con el final de un fideo, luego acomodó más fideos sobre la cima. Aún sin mirarme. Decidí impresionarlo para que al menos reconociera mi presencia.

— ¿Eres el amor infantil de la tía? — Si hubiera estado bebiendo, el líquido saldría de su nariz, parpadeó y me mostró una mirada dura.

— Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé, tú estas aquí, ella está aquí. Es como si hubieras estado aquí siempre y pertenecieras aquí— No le dije que encajaba mucho mejor que yo. — ¿Estás seguro de que no eres una Fenestra?

— ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a tu cabello? — Soltó. El dolor me golpeó, pero levanté mi barbilla.

—Me gusta— Derramé la mezcla de queso sobre la cima de los fideos y la salsa y ella me las quito de las manos.

— Uh-Uh. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué cortaste tu cabello?

—Porque quise.

—No me gusta. — y retrocedió lejos.

—No lo hice por ti— Por dios deseaba que le gustara. — Entonces, ¿quién eres?

—Nadie

— ¿Vas a contestarme mi pregunta?

— No— y empezó a caminar lejos. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Un 'Alrededores' y un 'No'? ¿Cómo era posible?

—Estas de un mal humor — gruñó sin negarlo pero tampoco disculpándose.

— ¿Quien quiere pizza para cenar? — la Tía entró en la cocina completamente inadvertida de la situación. Ella miró hacia los dos y se detuvo.

— Oh discúlpenme. ¿Qué está pasando? — No supe que decir.

— ¿Qué sucede Natsuki? Estoy muriendo ¿recuerdas? La gente que se está muriendo no tiene tiempo para el mal humor. — Palidecí. ¿Cómo puede ella ser tan despreocupada sobre ello?

—Pequeña ¿Qué le pasó a tu pelo? — Ella rozo mi cabello con sus manos. — Me gusta. — dijo y Natsuki gruñó. — Natsuki la vistes — rodé los ojos con cansancio.

—Oh. Ya veo. — Sonrió la tía — ¿Qué es lo que pasa Natsuki? Siéntate. Siéntate.

— ¿Cómo voy a hacer esto? Por mí misma— preguntó Natsuki dejando todo y sentándose a mi lado.

— ¿Ser la protectora? — Ella parecía saber exactamente de lo que estaba hablando. Se giro hacia mi y me pregunto. —¿Ya te contó esa parte?

—Creo que no. — dije totalmente desconcertada.

— ¿Lo hago? — le preguntó la tía a ella quien asintió con la cabeza.

—Los creadores vigilan a los fenestras con ángeles guerreros, pero los creadores tienen humanos que están deseosos de ayudar por su fe o por una brújula moral interior. A veces las personas ni siquiera saben que están actuando en nombre de los Creadores y a si ellos dan a la mayoría de los fenestras un Protector. A veces, estos son los ángeles y a veces son humanos concedidos de regalos extra de valentía, inteligencia, valor, compasión. Pueden sentir la presencia de sus Fenestras, pueden conocer sus emociones empáticamente.

— ¿Puedes hacer eso? — Le pregunté sorprendida a Natsuki quien había escondido su rostro sobre la mesa y me di cuenta de un enrojecimiento su cuello.

—En términos de la metáfora de la ventana que hemos estado usando, ellos son las paredes que sostienen la ventana, la estructura que ayuda a la ventana a hacer su trabajo.

—Oh, Dios mío, eres la protectora de la Tía, ¿no? — Me quedé sin aliento. Los celos, por irracional que fuera, cantaban en mi sangre.

— ¿La suya? — Natsuki levanto su rostro y conecto su mirada con la mía.

—No cariño, es la tuya. — dijo la tía acariciando mi mano

— ¿mía? — Tragué estupefacta y Natsuki asintió — ¿Tú puedes saber como me siento? — dije avergonzada.

—No, lo hace muy bien, pero si lo hace no siempre comprende lo que estás detectando y eso la molesta. — Natsuki volvió a esconder su rostro y yo mire a la tía.

— ¿Quién es tuyo, entonces? — Mi mente no podía procesar esto. Su rostro cambió.

—Yo nunca he tenido uno destinado a mí. Ellos son aún más raros que los fenestras en estos días. Estoy hambrienta de pepperoni. Natsuki, cariño ¿la lasaña puede ser congelada?

—Claro— murmuró y la tia salió a buscar su abrigo

—No era mi intención decir eso. — dijo Natsuki extendiendo su mano como si fuera a tocar la mía, pero se contuvo. —Lo siento.

No estaba segura de si se disculpaba por sus comentarios, o por casi tocarme.

—Probablemente querías a alguien mejor que yo, alguien más digna — no le pregunte porque estaba segura de que ella esperaba un superhéroe real aparecer en mi lugar.

—No. ¡No! —Me agarró de la mano. — Estabas tan triste y solitaria y estabas tan asustada y yo no podía hacer nada, yo no podía ayudar. Pensé que cuando hubieras llegado hasta aquí, sería mejor. Y ahora estás aquí y sigues

— ¿Triste y sola y asustada? — Pregunté.

—Yo realmente no sé cómo hacer esto, estas cambiando y no puedo seguirte.

—Yo tampoco puedo pero supongo que lo resolveremos juntas.

— ¡Estoy lista! —dijo la tía desde la puerta principal y Natsuki sonrió.

—Lo siento, por todo. Tu pelo esta muy bonito.

—No te disculpes. Estamos bien. — Apreté sus dedos y luego los deje caer.

No había prestado atención al pueblo a mi llegada. Pero ahora, mientras las tierras de los ranchos y desiertos daban paso a las fabricas y granjas abandonadas, vi los restos de lo que una vez fue un vibrante lugar.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí? — pregunté. La tía suspiró y fue Natsuki quien contesto

— Los trabajadores se fueron, las fábricas cerraron, la mina también. La industria decayó en unos años y la gente se fue. — por fin llegamos a la pizzería y Natsuki detuvo el carro. —La mejor Pizza del pueblo — dijo y cuando entramos al restaurante una campanilla tintineo anunciándonos y una mujer de cabello naranja y corto camino hacia nosotros con una enorme sonrisa.

— Ah, Sra. Fujino, Natsuki que bueno verlas, llegaron en buen momento — dijo – ¿lo de siempre?

—Nos parece muy bien, Tokiha — dijo la tía riendo — déjeme presentarle a mi sobrina. Shizuru Nos visita por las festividades.

—es un placer conocerla señorita se parece mucho a su tía, realmente vamos a extrañarla, Sra. Fujino.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunté, cuestionándome si ella también sabía que estaba muriendo.

— Nos mudamos a principio de año.

—No diga eso, por favor— La tía tomó sus manos, mientras Natusiki se apoyó en mí.

— Todos han vendido o se han ido, todos los que no están de acuerdo con Nagi y sus creencias. Nadie está exento. La gente se está mudando a la iglesia y Nagi es tan carismático que puede hacer que todo parezca lógico y racional.

— Sra. Fujino, antes de que ellos vengan, debo advertirle algo, hay muchos rumores, cuchicheos acerca de usted.

—Dígame

—Las muertes, Sra. Fujino, los bebés. Ellos dicen que es por usted. Están enojados. El reverendo dice que la epifanía es un tiempo de nuevos comienzos y que los cambios drásticos tienen que ser hechos para darle la bienvenida a Dios en el nuevo año.

—Estaré bien, Tokiha

—no te preocupes Mai yo cuidare de ellas. — dijo Natsuki, Mai sonrió para luego girarse hacia mí y decirme.

— Cuida de ella, ¿sí?

Las campanillas sobre la puerta tintinearon y varias familias empezaron a entrar, venían sonrosados e iluminados por sonrisas y alegría.

Cuando caminamos hacia el auto vimos que dos de nuestros neumáticos habían sido acuchillados y Natsuki camino alrededor, estudiando las sombras. La tía se sentó en el asiento del pasajero. Lucía cansada y encogida, como si caminar mas allá de esas personas la hubiera envejecido de algún modo.

—Se han ido Natsuki — dijo y Natsuki nos dio la espalda molesta y se dedico a sacar los repuestos.

—Puedo ayudar— dije insegura de su respuesta.

—Gracias— me ofreció una linterna.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso?

— Shizu san fue la partera del pueblo por décadas. Antes que hubiera un doctor por aquí, antes de que el hospital que queda a dos horas fuera construido. Ella lo manejaba todo y todos querían su ayuda. Hace aproximadamente seis meses, los jefes de la iglesia se reunieron y decidieron que todas las mujeres embarazadas debían confinarse durante los últimos tres meses de su embarazo y prohibieron la partería no asociada con la iglesia.

Sostuve la linterna mientras que Natsuki, movía expertamente la llave y sacaba con un poco de esfuerzo la rueda pinchada.

—Después decidieron que las mujeres necesitaban ser bendecidas para el parto. Había un montón de reglas empezando a crearse. Sólo pan y jugo, comidas comunitarias, para las últimas dos semanas, nada de aire acondicionado, el cuarto debía estar a la temperatura corporal, ninguna medicación porque las mujeres habían sido creadas para soportar el dolor del parto…

— ¿Son hombres los que hacen esta lista? — resoplé molesta y Natsuki sonrió de lado.

—Había siete mujeres que estaban embarazadas con una diferencia de sólo semanas y fueron el primer grupo al que le aplicaron las nuevas reglas. Pero estaba muy débil por haber comido solo pan y el trabajo se hizo largo. Empezó desmayándose y luego su marido llamó a la Tía, angustiado. Cuando ella y yo llegamos allí, la madre y el bebé estaban muertos. Nagi llego pisándonos los talones y culpo las muertes por la falta de fe. El dijo que la Tía no era una creyente y que quizás ella estaba trabajando en contra de la fe.

— ¡Por dios!

—La misma situación sucedió de diferentes formas durante el mes de octubre: un bebé prematuro logró vivir sólo por unas pocas horas, uno de los niños nació severamente desnutrido y una de las madres rompió su placenta. Cada vez las familias esperaron sólo hasta el último momento para pedir ayuda. Pronto empezaron a culpar a la tía y a llamarla bruja. ¿Todas son coincidencias?, pero cuando las personas están asustadas, es suficiente para que la duda asalté… Nosotros somos buenos. — me estremecí.

— Salgamos de aquí — le dije.

Gritos, el ruido de la cocina me despertó a primera hora de la mañana. La tía gritó algo y Natsuki contestó en un murmullo. Salí de la cama, dándome cuenta de que me sentía más fuerte que en años. No tenía dolor, ni rigidez. Oí cristales rotos mientras corría por las escaleras en dirección a la cocina.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — La tía tenía las mejillas enrojecidas. — Esto es sucio mentiroso asqueroso. — dijo y tiró el diario de la ciudad sobre la mesa se puso a andar.

— ¿Quién mintió? — pregunte

— El Sr. Reverendo — respondió Natsuki señalándome el periódico a si que lo tome.

_LOS REGALOS DE LOS FORASTEROS SON PECADOS_

_Todos conocemos la historia de la Navidad. Los tres reyes magos que traen regalos al Niño Jesús. Sabemos que María y José buscaban refugio en un pueblo no muy diferente al nuestro y que el milagro del nacimiento de Cristo fue presenciado por la gente sencilla como nosotros. Pero el mundo está cambiando y ya no se ve en esta ciudad el puro ambiente clásico que fue por tantos años. _

_Esta semana hemos perdido a un alma preciosa por atrapar ilegalmente animales extraños. Un forastero encontró a nuestra querida, pero no podemos dejar de pensar si hubiera sido rescatada por un miembro de esta congregación, ¿seguiría con nosotros hoy? ¿Por qué tomó tanto tiempo para rescatar a la niña? ¿Quién la obligo a vagar hasta el campo? Los lobos han comenzado a atacar el ganado ante la insistencia de Dios. _

_Dios desprecia al pecador. Expulsar al enemigo de Dios, purificaros a ustedes y sus hijos. Nuestros hijos nacerán sanos en vez de morir antes de abandonar el vientre de su madre. Hay maldad en el trabajo en esta ciudad y es nuestro deber como soldados cristianos luchar._

— No es cierto. — Susurré, apenas capaz de pronunciar las palabras. — nadie puede creer esto ¿o si? Yo no he matado a nadie Tú dijiste que no lo había hecho. — La tía asintió.

—el te esta atacando directamente a ti. — dijo Natsuki y yo estaba trabajando frenéticamente para procesar lo que estaba escuchando, pero yo no podía alcanzar la velocidad.

— Voy descansar — dijo la tía dejándonos a Natsuki a mi sola.

—No te preocupes. — Me dijo Natsuki cuando me acerque a la puerta — Shizu esta teniendo dificultades para dormir, está caminando por la noche. Está muy preocupada por que no nos quiere dejar hacerle frente solas al Nocti. Creo que no debemos despertarla.

— Por cierto, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí? — pregunte mientras me sentaba junto a ella.

—Caminé.

— Hoy no. Quiero decir, al principio, ¿Cómo encontraste a Shizu? — Natsuki dejó una taza de te frente a mi sin siquiera mirarme. Me acababa de decidir que no iba a responder cuando me dijo:

— Mi abuelo. — Ella respiró y continuó — Yo tenía doce años cuando murió y entre al sistema porque aun era menor de edad estuve en casas de cuidado desde entonces. Me escapé un par de veces antes de ser atrapado y enviado de vuelta. No era muy brillante para esconderme.

—Eras una niña.

—Tal vez. Tal vez no. A los catorce años, con un labio y un par de costillas rotas, finalmente fui inteligente acerca de lo que hacia.

—¿Fuiste golpeada en las calles?

—No, a veces el monstruo esta en casa. A nadie le importaba. Nadie me preguntó por qué estaba siempre cubierto de contusiones. Acababan de ver a esta agradable familia de clase media que aceptaba niños adoptivos que nadie quería.

— ¿Y te fuiste? — ella asintió con la cabeza.

— Robé algo de dinero y comencé a caminar.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

—no lo recuerdo.

— Esa es una larga caminata. ¿Por qué llegaste hasta aquí?

—Yamada me había dicho que si alguna vez estaba en problemas podía venir aquí y preguntar por Shizu o su esposo. Me dijo que mi destino estaba atado en una guerra de personas y luz y que tenía que protegerlas.

—Así que llegaste aquí.

—Di varios paseos, robando billeteras, trabajando temporalmente donde podía. Llegué aquí unos dos años más tarde. Vivía de la tierra, Yamada me había enseñado bien. Me hizo memorizar que plantas se podían comer y aprender a hacer un fuego con nada más que madera húmeda y habló conmigo en mis sueños me dijo lo que necesitaba saber para mantenerme oculta.

— ¿Aún lo ves? — le pregunte y su voz se volvió triste cuando dijo.

— No, él dejó de venir a mí el día que puse un pie aquí.

— ¿No tienes miedo de estar cerca de mí? — Le pregunté.

— ¿Por qué?

—Bueno la gente muere a mí alrededor, hablo en serio. — La observe detenidamente, esperando sólo una vez me dijera lo que pensaba y no me hiciera sentir vulnerable. — Se encogió de hombros, curioseando profundamente en mí con sus ojos, como si midiera mi capacidad para manejar una verdad.

— Te vi cuando eras pequeña, antes de que mi abuelo muriera y después. Tú fuiste quien lo reemplazó en mis sueños.

— ¿como? — Esto no era lo que yo esperaba oír.

—Siempre han tratado de hacerme crecer más rápido de lo que yo quería. Preparándome, poniéndome a prueba. Asegurándose de que yo estuviera lista para ti.

— ¿Tú me viste en tus sueños?

—Mmm-hmm. Estabas jugando en una fortaleza en tu patio trasero te tocabas el pelo y te inventabas historias. Luego hubo un terrible aullido. — Yo sabía lo que venía después.

— El gato de mamá, ¿no? — ella asintió con la cabeza. — Se metió en la fortaleza, dio a luz dos gatitos a mis pies y murió. Los gatitos también murieron.

— Después tu padre los enterró y nunca volviste a la fortaleza.

— lamento interrumpir chicas solo vengo por un poco de te — dijo la tía entrando en la cocina y haciendo que Natsuki se alejara de mi lo mas pronto posible y saliera de la habitación.

— ¿no estabas dormida? — le pregunte cuando note como me veía totalmente divertida

— ¿La quieres? — Me preguntó

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? — Me mordí mi labio, con miedo a admitir unos sentimientos de los que no estaba completamente segura pero mi tía ignoro mi pregunta e hice una nueva — ¿Están mis padres seguros? — Le pregunté.

—Suficientemente seguros. —La tía frunció los labios.

— ¿De mí? — No pude dejar de preguntar y ella me miró sorprendida.

—Cielos no, pequeña del Aternocti.

— ¿Volveré a verlos?

—Con el tiempo, puedes ir con ellos. Tenemos que proteger a nuestros seres queridos. Cualquiera que esté con nosotros es vulnerable y está en peligro. En los viejos tiempos teníamos Protectores guerreros pero ya no hay muchos de ellos.

— ¿Por lo tanto, no puedo tener una familia?

—No, debes tener una familia, pero cada día de sus vidas estarán en peligro.— fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de quedarme dormida en la mesa, me desperté sintiendo los brazos de Natsuki sobre mi rostro

—lo siento no quise despertarte — me dijo intentando alejarse pero yo la tome del brazo y la detuve.

— ¿Qué hora es? — le pregunte aun sin soltarla.

—Temprano, muy temprano. — Me respondió mientras me levantaba.

—Excelente — Natsuki sonrió y yo le respondí.

— ¿Excelente? — me sentía realmente maravillosa por alguna razón todas mis antiguas penas y los dolores con los que había vivido durante tanto tiempo se habían ido. Las náuseas y la fatiga constante se habían desvanecido.

—Me siento bien— Me encantaba la forma en que los ojos de Natsuki me miraban cuando estaba realmente feliz y relajada. Ella iba a besarme. Ella iba a besarme. Me incliné hacia ella, cerrando los ojos, aguantando la respiración y esperé a que sus labios rozaran los míos, mientras el tiempo pasaba lentamente; sentía cada golpe de mi corazón. Justo cuando casi sentí su boca contra la mía, la tierra tembló y las puertas se sacudieron. Explosiones golpearon la casa. El metal crujió y el cristal se rompió. Las fuerzas de las explosiones sacudieron la casa. Salí corriendo al porche con Natsuki a la derecha detrás de mí. Duran ladró desde su lugar en el fuego.

— ¿Qué está pasando?— pregunto la Tía, con voz débil.

—No te muevas— le gritó Natsuki.

— ¿Dónde esta? — le pregunte cuando no la vi cerca

—Cuando te quedaste dormida ya se había trasladado.

— ¿a dónde?

—A la torre del ático.

— ¿Por qué?— Una sensación de vacío acompaño a mi pregunta.

—Es hora. — Corrí a la torre, sin aliento y jadeando. Allí estaba ella, escondida bajo una pila de mantas, su respiración era uniforme aún, pero casi no se movía, no importaba lo fuerte que le grité o le suplique. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas sin control.

—Shizuru toma tu bolso tenemos que irnos.

— ¿Irnos? No podemos irnos. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Es la gente del pueblo viene hacia acá. — Miré por la ventana y vi las llamas de un fuego.

—Tenemos que irnos. ¡Ahora!— Dijo Natsuki acercándose mi —toma — Natsuki me entregó una carta y un paquete envuelto en una rosa impresa de franela. Yo no lo quería abrir. Yo sabía que era su edredón el que reflejaba una parte de su vida, abrí la tarjeta, la letra de la tía se parecía a la escritura y bucles de mi madre.

—No puedo—. Le entregué la carta a Natsuki quien la tomó y la leyó en voz alta.

_Querida niña, has llegado tan lejos, tan rápido. Parece que fue ayer cuando yo tenía dieciséis años y el mundo era tan grande y desconocido. Estoy aquí sentada con las manos, que ya no son capaces de escribir de forma legible, mi espíritu está cansado. He hecho lo que vine a hacer en esta tierra, así que lo dejo y todas sus posibilidades, a ti. Tienes una fuerte aliada en Natsuki, confía en su alma. Aprende de tus errores y de tus logros. Subí aquí, para estar tan cerca como sea posible del cielo. Te veré y te amaré desde dondequiera que esté. Este es mi edredón de cumpleaños final para ti._

_Por siempre, la tía._

Natusiki cerró la tarjeta y extendió el edredón a mis piernas. Jardines de rosas, llenó el frente con una réplica casi perfecta de la casa. Las fronteras estaban llenas de aviones y líneas generales de los países. Las palabras y las recetas fueron bordadas en la tela. Retratos de personas y pilas de libros se intercalaron con minis edredones hechos de pequeños trozos de tela. Fue la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto. Nos quedamos con ella en la habitación del ático que había reclamado como su lugar de descanso final. Había esperado toda su vida por esa fiesta en el cielo. El tiempo de cada respiración se redujo. Su pecho subía y bajaba. Sus párpados se agitaron. El sol se elevaba en el cielo y esperé, lista para visualizar mi ventana para dejarla ir y asegurarme de no enredarme. Traté de mantener mis inseguridades apartadas.

Al menos recoge tus cosas — me alentó Natsuki.

—Tengo miedo de salir de la habitación ¿Qué pasa si no estoy aquí? Tengo que estar aquí.

—Va a suceder como se supone que debe ser, poniéndote en peligro no vas a ayudar a nadie. Tienes que ser fuerte para que no…— se interrumpió y tomo mi cara con sus manos, así que tuve que mirarla. —El mundo te necesita a salvo. — Apoyó la frente contra la mía con lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas — Yo te necesito, Shizuru. Te quiero ¿No lo sabes? — cerro sus ojos con su confesión y yo pase mis brazos alrededor su cuello

—Yo también te quiero Natsuki — al oír esas palabras salir de mi boca sentí como si la vida estuviera en equilibrio, como si todo se hubiera detenido y ahora corriera de nuevo. Sin embargo, una parte de mí esperaba que la tía abriera sus ojos y aplaudiera nuestro joven amor.

— ¿Pequeña? — abrí los ojos de nuevo y yo estaba en mi habitación, de pie junto a la tía. Mire a través de la ventana y vi una multitud de personas de pie, corriendo, saltando hacia nosotros, llenos de alegría. El cielo era el azul brillante y el sol era cálido y suave, los pétalos carmesí llovieron del cielo como confeti y pude distinguir al esposo de mi tía liderando el grupo con los brazos abiertos.

—tardaste demasiado. — me regaño la tía

—lo siento — dije llorando

—Esa es nuestra familia, generaciones de nosotros. Excepto los pocos Fenestras que han renacido. Un día, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar. — Yo asentí, abrazándola, dispuesta a dejarla ir. —Cuida de tu novia recuérdale que no estás sola puede llegar a ser muy insegura ¿sabes? Me gustaría haber sabido decirte como luchar contra el Nocti. Pero se nos ha acabado el tiempo. Me has hecho estar orgullosa. Ahora termínalo — Se marcho de la ventana y me aferre a mi mundo mientras la cerraba.

Abrí los ojos. Estaba aferrada a la mano de Natsuki. Mis uñas la habían rasguñado y ahora estaba sangrando.

— ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó cuando mis piernas se derrumbaron y ella me sostuvo con suavidad. Me volví a la tía. Su boca no se abría, no se cerraba, no se movía.

— Se ha ido— Parte de mí no había pensado que podía resistir la atracción y mantenerme en este mundo. Natsuki me atrajo hacia ella y me abrazo con fuerza

—Lo hiciste. Sabía que podrías.— y yo reí.

—Eso es lo que ella estaba esperando, ¿no? No hubo asuntos pendientes. Estaba esperando a que yo me decidiera—. Y yo había escogido el amor. Había escogido la vida. Había escogido a Natsuki.


	5. Final

**Final**

**

* * *

**

—tenemos que irnos rápido. La Tía me hizo prometérselo. Ella sabía que nunca dejaría esta habitación. Piensa sobre eso. ¿Ella dijo algo sobre los servicios o el entierro? Pero nosotras si tenemos que marcharnos ¿Confías en mí?

—Pero…

— ¿Confías en mi?— preguntó de nuevo.

—Sí—. Agarré mi bolso y toqué la mano aun caliente de la Tía por última vez.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Sígueme— Entramos en un closet lleno de edredones, pasé mis brazos a través de las correas de la mochila y la enganché mientras Natsuki pasó sus manos por debajo de una pila de mantas y dijo.

—Hay una cerradura por aquí. — Comenzó a empujar a un lado los edredones de los estantes y escuchamos la ventanos del piso inferior romperse y vi el fuego rugir hambriento, afuera se escuchaba a la gente que cantaba himnos a todo pulmón. Alguien gritó:

— ¡Y las brujas se quemarán fuera de la tierra prometida!

—Aquí está. — dijo Natsuki y al abrir una puerta del fondo un olor a humedad llego a mi nariz pude ver una escaleras Natsuki tomo mi mano y entramos cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotras mientras oíamos pasos en el primer piso.

Bajamos por las escaleras tan rápido como pudimos, descendiendo en una espiral de hierro y madera. Los ruidos se hicieron más fuertes y el humo comenzó a filtrarse a través de las grietas en la rampa y reuní toda mi fortaleza para no toser, pero mis ojos se humedecieron. Escuche una voz gritar detrás de mí.

—encontré una puerta seguro han huido por aquí. — apresuramos nuestros pasos por un largo túnel hasta que por fin salimos a la luz del sol.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

—debajo del puente. El curso del rio esta justo delante. Habrá más tiempo luego para explicaciones, pero ahora tenemos que seguir moviéndonos. Todavía no estamos seguras. — escuchamos chapoteos en el agua delante de nosotras. Natsuki apagó la linterna y me la entregó. Se agachó y sacó un arma de una funda en su tobillo.

Los pasos se acercaban al igual que el jadeo y finalmente escuchamos un gruñido de Duran a modo de saludo. Encendí la linterna y me arrodillé. El lamió mi cara y me gire hacia Natsuki mientras enfundaba la pistola.

— ¿Tienes que…?— Me interrumpí incapaz de decirlo en voz alta.

—Por supuesto. — ella me miraba de la misma forma en que todo guerrero mira a los más pequeños y desvalidos que han de proteger. No me gustó su expresión.— Sé como disparar. He cazado por años. Un arma es más eficiente que los arcos y las flechas,

Sobre todo cuando se tiene hambre.— ella se acerco para abrasarme y besar mi frente —¿Apretaría el gatillo para protegerte? Absolutamente. ¿Dejaría que apretaras tú el gatillo para protegerme? Claro que sí. Pero, ¿tú sabes disparar? ¿Alguna vez usaste un arma?

—No.

—Así que, si esto es algo que yo sé hacer y tú no, no es por orgullo o un sentimiento de superioridad ¿de acuerdo? — Yo asentí aunque yo odiara admitirlo tenia razon.

—Cuando esto termine, me enseñaras, ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto — ella se movió por debajo del puente y yo la seguí de cerca con Duran a mi lado, el puente de piedra retumbó con las llamas frenéticas y los ecos de los gritos fanáticos en un idioma que yo no entendía.

La gente vestida con largas túnicas blancas corría en la distancia y me di cuenta que uno se mantenía al margen y dirigía a los demás. Cuando la luz del fuego se reflejó fuera de su ropa y su cara, éste desapareció en la oscuridad y supe que esto no se trataba de brujas, sino de Fenestras. Nagi se había posicionado en una comunidad que estaba desesperada buscando respuestas y en lugar de esperanza él los había alimentado con culpa. El calor era insoportable y me incline en las piedras para que el frio traspasara mi camisa, recordé como a mi llegada cruce el puente con miedo y sin saber que me esperaba y ahora me marchaba y me partía el corazón dejarla. Nos dirigimos en dirección en puesta a la que habíamos utilizado para encontrar a Mashiro.

— Natsuki no te ves bien.

— tranquila aun puedo continuar.

—Dame tu mochila— ella me miro con una expresión que significaba ¿estas segura? Y yo asentí. No necesitaba ser mimada. Sé que fui un desastre cuando llegué aquí, pero ya estaba cada vez mejor. Más fuerte, más Saludable. Giramos en un profundo cañón lleno de abetos y helechos. Con el montón de nieve que se había deslizado por el lado de los acantilados se había creado un túnel de hielo y nieve que nos rodeaba.

—Yo cavé este camino. Esto está resbaladizo pero es bastante estable. No muy lejos hay una cueva.

— ¿Cuándo?

—¿Durante todos los recorridos y mandados? — dijo apretando mi mano. —Espera a ver. Esto será como el hotel Hilton de cuatro estrellas de tus sueños.

— ¿De veras?— Me reí. Mis estándares seguramente hubieran caído si una cueva y un complejo hotelero se podían comparar en la misma frase. Pero me quedé boquiabierta, sorprendida por lo que me daba la bienvenida. Dejé mi mochila y me quité el abrigo empapado. La temperatura en el interior era increíblemente acogedora. Natsuki presionó un interruptor y varias lámparas colgadas del techo se iluminaron.

—Baterías arregladas— dijo las paredes de roca estaban decoradas con pinturas antiguas, como las que había visto sólo en los libros y una alfombra oriental antigua en color borgoña y tonos azules adornaban el suelo. Los estantes hechos de ramas sostenían libros, baratijas y un montón de mantas de la tía, una vara echa de un árbol sostuvo una cortina que reconocí idénticas a las de la biblioteca.

— ¡Esto es increíble! — dije sorprendida.

—Por favor quítese las botas en la sala—. Dijo Natsuki claramente complacida con mi alegría. Me llevo hasta un cuarto en donde vi aguas termalesy mi ropa pude distinguir mi pijamas de bob esponja ni siquiera sabia que no la tenia.

Al anochecer ambas nos fuimos a dormir en sacos de dormir Natsuki se quedo dormida de inmediato, me acerque un poco a ella y se despertó lo suficiente para acercarme mas a ella. Cuando me desperté, parpadeé en la oscuridad y hasta encontrar el interruptor de la lámpara. Miré el reloj que Natsuki siempre llevaba y eran las dos, pero si era de día o de noche yo no tenía la menor idea. Salí en silencio de la bolsa de dormir pero Natsuki no se movió y mirando hacia ella y sin aliento vi las manchas rojas en su cara, brazos y manos.

— ¡Natsuki! ¡Natsuki! ¡Despierta!—. Me incliné sobre su rostro que estaba ardiendo, por lo caliente de su piel.

— ¿Qué pasa? — me pregunto en cuanto abrió los ojos.

—Estas enfermo. Estas mal—. Ella intento moverse pero no logro levantarse se veía tan vulnerable.

—hay demasiada luz — dijo al verme Dios no ¡No! Yo no la dejaré morir. No podía dejarla morir. Piensa. Piensa. Confiar en mis instintos. ¿Confiar en mis instintos? Duran estaba sobre mi bolo y vi sus esfuerzos decidido a entrar en el compartimiento de la cremallera. Bien, ahora voy a dejar a un lobo tomar las decisiones. Me agaché para ver lo que estaba buscando.

—Mierda. — Exclamé, sacando los papeles con el nombre del taxista y el número de teléfono en el y la tarjeta del doctor **Yuuki**, con el número de su casa. La señora y su hija podrían ayudarme. Así que Josíha. Lo sabía. Pensé. Pensé.—Confía en tus instintos. Confía en tus instintos— y Duran se levantó y gruñó, enseñando los dientes y una sombra cayó sobre la entrada de la cueva. Nagi ¡nos había encontrado!

—Oh, ¿no es bonito, las conversaciones de una brujita a sí misma?— Dio unas palmadas. Me acerque para dispuesta a proteger a Natsuki.

— ¿Reverendo Nagi? ¿Cuál es su verdadero nombre?

— ¡Oh, eso no importa Nagi es tan pegadizo. También me gusta ser un reverendo! La gente confía en mí. Y ¡Trabaja para mí!

—Eres un Aternocti. Tomaste a Mashiro tu la guiaste hasta el árbol.

—Felicidades Shizuru eres muy lista—. Apuntó con un arma a Duran y puse mis manos sobre su cabeza para acercarla, pero se negó a ceder. Me incline en sus orejas y le dije.

—Si me puedes entender, necesito ayuda para salvar a Natsuki. Sal, ve. Busca ayuda.

Ella se alejó hacia la parte trasera de la cueva.

—Enviar a un perro por ayuda si que eres muy lista. Te encuentro divertida e Irritante, la verdad — Natsuki gimió — la fiebre es cada vez peor. Sus órganos se dejarán de mover en las próximas horas. Puedo sentir el debilitamiento de su corazón. ¿Por una mordedura de serpiente?

— ¿Qué quiere?

—Un trueque.

—Usted no tiene nada que yo quiera.

— ¿Estas segura?— Tiró una fotografía de mis padres y Shiro. Había palmeras en el fondo y descansaban en una piscina. Nunca había visto esa fotografía. — y si eso no es suficiente para ti también tengo a tu querida novia

— ¿Qué quieres?

— A ti, Te ofrezco un negocio querida. Tú vives y te conviertes en mi aprendiz y dejaré que lleves tu chica juguete a tu lado y que tus padres vivan. Te conviertes en un Nocti y aprendes de los mejores. Mi equipo es el mejor que hay. Estamos en todas partes.

— ¿Cómo?— Yo no estaba contemplando seriamente la oferta, pero necesitaba tiempo.

—Tienes que matarte a ti misma, más o menos. Apretar el gatillo, te pongo de vuelta en tu cuerpo y luego tú estarás siempre con Natsuki y dejare en paz a tu familia.

Me dejé caer junto a Natsuki. Su pulso era rápido y errático, sentí una especie de escalofrio como si un alma intentara pasar a través de mí. Esta no fue una sensación falsa. Sabía que esto era real. Las lágrimas volvían mi visión borrosa mientras esperaba a que Natsuki abriera los ojos y me tranquilizara. Si iba a morir, yo tenía que vivir lo suficiente para ambos.

—Está bien, lo haré. Dame la pistola.

—Estoy impresionado. Pensé que tendrías que tener la sensación de que la muerte te arrastraba para que entendieras mi punto de vista. — pero la tenía. Vi a Natsuki que respiraba lentamente y tenía dificultad para tragar. Nagi me entregó el arma. —Póntelo en la boca.

—Permíteme decir adiós primero—. Me incline y bese los labios de Natsuki. —Te quiero tanto. — Tomé aire para tranquilizarme, levante el arma y apreté el gatillo. Una mancha roja floreció desde el estómago de Nagi y este se desplomó, pero luego poco a poco volvió a levantarse, mirándome.

—Oh, eso fue astuto. No lo vi venir. ¿No escuchaste la parte de la vida eterna? Sabes que voy a matar a tus padres ahora mismo —. La ira emanaba de sus palabras y mis ojos se abrieron cuando lo vi sacudir la sangre de su camisa Natsuki toco mi rostro.

— ¿Qué está pasando?— preguntó.

—Te estás muriendo— le dije llorando

—No yo, no te dejaré, Superchica. No me iré

— ¡No! Tienes que irte. Tienes que hacerlo Natsuki. Necesito saber que estás a salvo. No importa lo que pase, por favor. Nagi déjame llevarme a Natsuki y luego haré lo que tú quieras por la seguridad de mi familia.

—Eso es justo. Eres una buena negociadora—. Se encogió de hombros como si estuviéramos intercambiando tarjetas de béisbol.

Cerré los ojos y visualice mi habitación en casa Natsuki se apoyó en el marco de la ventana y me miró.

—No quiero hacer esto.

—No tenemos otra opción, traté de matarlo y no pude.

—No te voy a dejar sola con él.

—Tienes que hacerlo o ambas trabajamos para él y con un sacrificio es más que suficiente Natsuki. Necesitas ir con la tía. Tu familia te espera.

—pero te quiero tengo que protegerte.

—lo se pero solo, puedo hacer esto por ti. Tengo que salvar a mi familia ¿entiendes?

Con tristeza en los ojos Natsuki asintió y se acerco para besarme pero no sentí sus labios contra los míos porque una luz cegadora inundó la cueva.

—No se puede actuar, ¿verdad, viejo?— Una rica voz rebotaba en las paredes, encontré familiar su acento. Me incliné sobre Natsuki y miré hacia arriba a un hombre corpulento, vestido con botas de combate, con aspecto de haber pertenecido al ejército y unas gafas de aviador cubrían sus ojos.

—Campanas del infierno—. Nagi palideció y miró el arma fuera de su alcance y se le oscurecieron los ojos como pozos negros. Pero el guerrero se rió.

—Yo no creo que un arma me toque, ¿no?

— ¿Josías?

—Así es, Señorita. Siento llegar tarde cúbrase los ojos. Su familia estará bien. Los vera pronto, ¿ok? — me recosté sobre Natsuki cubriendo nuestros ojos.

Nagi trató de escabullirse.

—No vas a ir ninguna parte.

—Voy a apagar la luz. Hay más de nosotros. Un ejército formado en el mundo moderno. Sólo estoy siguiendo órdenes. No sabes con quién está tratando.

—No, no. Has estado perdiendo a las almas durante demasiado tiempo. El libre albedrío es sagrado, Nocti, y has roto esa regla demasiadas veces.

—Mis amigos lo llevarán adelante con o sin mí. He comenzado una revolución. No sabes que trabajo para…

—Ya basta. ¡la luz se está encendiendo! — Josías levantó los brazos y bajó la cabeza, rayos de luz blanca y pura salieron de él. Oí gritar a Nagi pero cuando levante mi cabeza para echar un vistazo ambos ya se habían marchado como si hubieran sido succionados por la luz. Y todo volvió a ser oscuro Natsuki se agito en mis brazos se veía su agonía y poco a poco la oscuridad fue alumbrada por la luz de una linterna. Me quedé agachada sobre Natsuki hasta que sentí los besos de perro en mi cara.

—Luz, Luz. ¿Está bien?— La Señora **Yuuki** fue a mi encuentro.

—Hola Shizuru, déjame echar un vistazo aquí. — Reconocí a la hija de la señora. —Soy un médico. ¿Te acuerdas? — y le he di espacio para que examinara a Natsuki. —Creo que fue envenenado. ¿Ha estado en el bosque mucho? ¿Hace viajes hasta aquí?

—Supongo que sí. — Vi a la señora a la Señora tomar una bolsa vacía de las bolsas que llevaba, mientras que su hija tomó la temperatura a Natsuki.

— ¿Va a…

—No. —La Señorita Nao se volvió hacia mí y movió la cabeza violentamente. —No, debería estar bien con antibióticos. — Vi los suministros que extendió sobre una toalla limpia he inserto una aguja con destreza en el brazo de Natsuki mientras que su madre se volvió hacia mí y me mando hacia las otras bolsas que había traído.

—Comida. Debes comer—. Señaló.

—Creo que haré lo que ella dice. — Me sumergí en la comida, no me había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta y agotada que estaba. Toda la adrenalina me dejó perdida.

—Shizuru, Natsuki estará bien. Nos quedaremos con ustedes esta noche para asegurarnos. La tierra que rodea está plagada de agentes del FBI y de los equipos de búsqueda de exploración.

—Oh, Dios mío. Lo siento mucho. Debe irse…

—No te preocupes esto no es nada. Algún día tal vez yo te hablaré de todos los pacientes que vienen a llamar a la puerta de atrás en medio de la noche.

—¿Cómo supo de nosotras? — su madre respondió con una avalancha rápida de Ingles que no podía entender. Su hija se echó a reír.

—Mi madre, soñó con ustedes. Dijo que los ángeles le dijeron que debía conducir a las rocas de esta manera y traer mis suministros. Así que nos pusimos en el coche y condujimos hacía aquí.

— ¿Debido a un sueño?— Exclamé.

—Mamá te dirá que los sueños son el conducto entre los mundos y los espíritus. Son como Dios se comunica con nosotros.

— ¿Pero cómo…?

—Llegamos a la desviación. Habíamos estado cerca toda la noche, pero no pudimos encontrarla. Estábamos listas para volver a casa y volver a intentarlo después de alimentar a los bebés, cuando el lobo se acostó en la mitad del camino. No se movía, y cuando salí para ver si estaba bien, escupió mi tarjeta de visita. La seguimos hasta aquí.

Le sonreí a Duran y observé a la señora alimentarlo con su medio pollo. Natsuki recobro el conocimiento y parpadeó y se quejó. Se bebió medio vaso de agua.

— ¿Estás segura de que va a estar bien? — pregunte de nuevo.

—Sí, su temperatura es normal, su pulso firme. Incluso la erupción parece estar desapareciendo.

—La medicina está haciendo efecto, entonces, ¿no?

—En realidad, no trabaja así de rápido en la mayoría de los casos. No lo entiendo.

—Los ángeles de Dios. — Dijo su madre detrás de nosotras y mejor explicación no pude hallar y cuando la luz del sol apareció de nuevo nuestras visitante siguieron a Duran hasta su carro.

—¿Shizuru? — me llamo Natsuki

—Aquí estoy—. Le respondí — ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Sedienta pero mejor—. Trató de incorporarse y cayó hacia atrás con un gemido.

—la doctora dijo que tendrás que tomarte unos días de recuperación, y para entonces nuestra búsqueda habrá sido cancelada. Me quedé con instrucciones estrictas de llamar si había algún cambio.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—te lo contare cuando te sientas mejor, tenemos mucho tiempo.

Cuando salimos a la luz del día el hielo se había derretido era como si hubiéramos pasados años encerradas en esa cueva, Natsuki tomo mi mano me sonrió.

—Estamos bien — me dijo — Te cuidé y tu me cuidaste — apretó mas su agarre — Tú me protegiste y ahora yo lo hare por ti, no tengo obligaciones, no hay reglas ni nadie insistiendo en que sea tu protectora. Pero si me lo permites solo tienes que pedirlo y a partir de ahora, en este preciso momento, estaremos bien.

—Por supuesto que quiero—. Le dije y tiré mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y sentí un escalofrío a través. —Te quiero mi Natsuki — y por fin al amanecer probé el sabor de los labios de Natsuki.

— ¿Tienes todo?— pregunto Natsuki preparada para partir caminamos hacia la carretera habíamos dejado la cueva tal como esta por si en algún otro momento la necesitábamos

— ¿y a donde vamos? — pregunte cuando sentí un periódico golpear contra mis piernas

—no lo se ¿a donde quieres ir? — pregunto Natsuki cuando me doble para recogerlo y leí la primera plana. _Una niña y un gato son los ángeles de la muerte en casa de ancianos._

—¿has estado en Tokio? — le pregunte mostrándole el periódico.

— No en realidad — dijo leyendo el artículo —pero me gusta probar cosas nuevas. Tal vez otra Ventana

—Tal vez sea otro protector—, le contesté.

_**Vivimos junto a ti y contigo. Somos tus amigos y tus vecinos. Puedes conocernos por nuestros apellidos. Nuestros nombres que podrás reconocer en la historia o en el que podrás tener a un amigo. Somos visibles más allá de tu vista. Estaremos ahí cuando nos necesites y te elevarás y yo estaré al final de ese proceso**_

_**FIN**_


End file.
